From A Different View
by The Happy Cupcake
Summary: An OC story told from the view of Director Kitamura's daughter. "I was the type of person that blended into the crowd, so when this random tall guy confronted me at the To-Oh entrance ceremony, claiming to be L, I sort of freaked out. I mean, what kind of person just goes around telling random people he's L, the world's famous, faceless detective?" (Won't follow exact plot) HIATUS!
1. The To-Oh Entrance Ceremony

My first fanfiction ever so please don't be _too_ harsh. Hopefully I did a good job with it! Let me know if I should continue or not! Teen rating is for language and themes, no explicit content though.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-DUNNO 'BOUT LINE-BREAKS BUT HERE'S RANDOMNESS!-{{}{}{}}**

I was not used to being inordinary, if that's even a word. Sure, maybe being the daughter of the Japanese police task force's head director wasn't _entirely_ ordinal, but I wasn't some kind of super genius! I was the type of person that blended into the crowd; there was nothing extraordinary about my straight black hair and common brown eyes. It wasn't just my appearance either though, I was of average intelligence, passing my classes with assorted A's and B's, along with the fact that I wasn't all that special. I wasn't some outstanding honors student, talented athlete, beautiful cheerleader or anything! So when this random tall guy confronted me at the To-Oh entrance ceremony, claiming to be _L_ , I sort of freaked out. _I mean, what kind of person just goes around telling random people he's L, the world's famous, faceless detective?_

I stared at him with furrowed brows and a mouth agape in shock when the intercom came on and called up perfect student Light Yagami. _I would know,_ I went to high school with the guy and he was a _total_ genius, not to mention he was better looking than soap opera star, Hideki Ryuga. He was in my English class, the only class besides Japanese that I had honors for, and he got a perfect score on everything, plus he had an entire fan-club of girls that were always fawning over him, _I would know,_ one of the girls- _Yuri I think it was?_ -even asked me to join. _Yeesh, talk about obsessed._ And speaking of Hideki Ryuga, that was the second name they called. But it wasn't the soap opera actor Hideki Ryuga, _no,_ this guy was some mad genius that's been born and raised in captivity, his pale complexion told me so.

It was amusing actually, watching their far away figures from the other side of the auditorium as Light walked up on stage with a perfectly straight posture like he was raised in a goddam military school, followed by Hideki, who hobbled up on stage like the hunchback of Notre Dame. I subtly inched away from the delusional institution escapee that had taken a liking to acting as an L impersonator and moved closer to the stage. I couldn't see much from the back row. After making my way to the front, I realized there were no seats whatsoever, so I decided, _why not go backstage?_ It's not like I've ever done anything remotely against the rules in my life so what harm would it do now. And besides, I _was_ part of the theater club once. _Yeah,_ that only lasted for a week before I realized I totally hated it and joined creative writing, _but I was still in it!_

So I did.

I tiptoed stealthily backstage and peered through the curtains at the backs of Light and Hideki, whom were reading speeches off of paper. Actually, only Light was. Hideki was just holding up a blank piece of paper like it was the disease that would lead to the extinction of man. Light seemed extremely tense for some reason but I had no idea why. _Maybe he had stage fright...?_ If he did, he definitely didn't show it. That was the thing about me, -the only _noteworthy_ thing actually- I was really skilled at reading people. No, not reading people like palms and stuff, but noticing what they're _truly_ feeling, no matter how high up their guard is.

That was why Hideki was an enigma. I had no idea of what in the world he was feeling. He had a firewall that was the strength of L's computer system. Tch, don't look at me like that. I may be a nobody but that doesn't disclude me from the gossip circle that's has lead me to believe that seven of the guys at Daikoku had tried to hack into L's databases just for shits and giggles and ended up miserably failing. _Anyway,_ back to the matter at hand, Hideki showed _nothing._ No emotions whatsoever from him, making me slightly suspect him of being an android.

Light was an enigma too in a way. His guard was to the moon and back. It was like he was calculating everything he did and trying so hard to overlook nothing, but he was an enigma to _me_ because of one wonder of mine. _What the hell was he hiding that he needed to be so secretive and careful about? Could it be a secret girlfriend?_ No way. _Maybe a failure of sorts?_ Nuh-uh, he was the embodiment of perfect, there was no way he'd secretly flunked anything. _Maybe he was in a gang..._

Nah. That didn't seem like the type of thing he'd involve himself with. He was too smart for that... _So what was it?_

I continued to ponder it until I was snapped out of my thoughts by the applause that sounded from the audience. Instead of sticking around for the rest of the ceremony, I left through the back entrance. Frankly, I found the whole thing to be a bit of a bore, and it wasn't like attending the ceremony was mandatory or anything so there was no way I'd be missed. I strolled around outside the quiet campus a bit after buying a bento from one of the hallway vending machines. I ate it sort of angrily as my mind drifted back to Light and Hideki, which surprised me but I shrugged it off. It was normal to be jealous of the guy _right?_ Light, I mean. It was unfair that someone was _so_ perfect. Such perfectness should be illegal! I'm totally kidding, _but still... for someone to have such an awesome life, awesome grades, awesome looks, awesome family..._ I sighed. There was no point in treading on my obvious jealousy.

But I couldn't help but wonder about Hideki. He was a complete stranger to me and I knew absolutely _nothing_ about him. I'd have to research him when I got home. I sat up off the bench and tossed my empty bento in the trashcan as many students walked outside. The ceremony must've ended. I was just about to walk home when I noticed that guy from earlier out of the corner of my eyes, and he was _staring at me._ I took in a breath, my eyes looking around cautiously as I covered my face and became one with the crowd. I couldn't even _imagine_ having some obvious hair color like blonde, I would stick out like a rosebush in the middle of a blizzard! It wasn't like the crowd _wasn't_ _diverse,_ because it totally was, but everyone's hair color seemed to range from light brown to black. There weren't any students with blonde or red hair, at least not that I could see from where I was standing, though I couldn't see much from behind the tall guy that was walking ahead of me. It was honestly a relief that the person in front of me was pretty tall, that way I wouldn't have to go through a stare down with 'Mr. L Cosplay', actually, that wouldn't describe him accurately, since he'd have no one to imitate in order to dress up like L.

I wondered what L _really_ looked like. I'd pictured him as a good-looking English guy in his forties with a wife and kids that he has to leave for months at a time to save countless lives all over the world, and his wife would be all like, "Lenny! Don't go! We'll miss you to much!" and then he'd be all like, "Honey, I do this for you, so you and our beloved daughter can live a safe and happy life." and then his daughter would walk in with tears in her eyes saying, "Daddy, I'll miss you! Come back soon!" And then they'd hug emotionally and then he'd leave for his next case.

Not that my theory was _likely_ though, since nobody actually acts like they're on a soap opera in real life, and I _definitely_ have an overactive imagination. Oh, by the way, Lenny is the name I made up as L's real name, short for Leonard, or Lenward- _is_ _that a name?_ Well if it is, it's a terrible one. -or something like that. I had just enough time to look up and realize there was a telephone pole in front of me before I _ran into_ said telephone pole. I swear, I can be so absent-minded sometimes. A few people gave me weird looks as I rubbed the newly formed bump on my forehead. _Way to blend in huh?_

I turned left onto the bullet train that went in the direction of my house, not even bothering to search for a seat. It was around lunch time and after the ceremony, there were tons of students riding it to get home to their families for a meal. I held on to the pole as the train sped forward, my other hand still on my bump. I wondered how my friends were doing at their colleges... _Dammit! My friends!_ I had to meet them for dancing later that night, even though I was a terrible dancer. I had _totally_ forgotten. Maybe I could just skip it. I was really exhausted after the ceremony and all and I just wanted to watch a movie from the comfort of my bed.

I groaned aloud at my dilemma, earning a few looks my way. _At least I had ditched pretend L back at the school._ I funneled out of the train along with an assortment of my peers and began walking down the street towards my house. My dad took off of work for a day just to see me arrive home. I though about it a bit more and decided I probably shouldn't cancel my plans because for one, my friends would be really mad at me, and two, it was my turn to be the designated driver, except in this case, I wasn't exactly driving, I just had to make sure Reina and Sakaye _actually_ made it home. I turned the knob of my front door and went inside, greeted by my parents.

"Hi dad. Hey... mom." I passed by them and rushed up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to sit down and be lazy for a few hours.

"How was the ceremony?" my dad asked me as I walked back downstairs mere seconds later and towards the direction of the kitchen.

My mom chimed in too. "Was it fun Kita?" Yes, that's right. She said Kita. _Kita Kitamura._ That's my name. Well actually my name is _Kitari_ Kitamura but I got stuck with the nickname Kita. And I get called Kita Kitamura, or even more usually Kita-Kita by many, _many_ people on a daily basis. God sometimes I swear my parents hate me.

"Good. Kinda boring. A little weird actually." I admitted as I pulled a stalk of celery out of the fridge and bit down on it with a crunch.

"Weird?" My mother questioned as she followed me into the kitchen.

I sighed, "Yeah, some random guy came up to me and _said_ he was L." I followed my statement up with a snort at the ridiculousness of it all.

My father wore an odd expression and I could tell he must be angry with somebody while my mother held fake concern... _maybe her concern wasn't fake though,_ maybe it was just my resentment towards her that was diminishing her genuineness through my eyes.

I broke the momentary silence. "Well, I'm going upstairs to watch a movie." I told them as I returned to my room and shut the door behind me, effectively shutting out the world for a few hours. As I tossed myself atop my bed, I kicked my shoes off and just hung out like a normal college freshman. Little did I know _normal_ was not going to last long.

 **{{}{}{}}-TOMATOES HAVE FEELINGS TOO!-{{}{}{}}**

 **(I WONDER WHAT THIS BOX IS FOR!)**

 **V**


	2. The Night on the Town

So here is the second one. Yeah... And wow, I wasn't expecting to get six reviews! I didn't think I'd get any! So that's awesome and now I'm motivated and admittedly excited, plus very happy about the follows and favorites I got.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-THE MAN-SHARKS STAMPEDE THROUGH THE NIGHT!-{{}{}{}}**

I begrudgingly put on this overly flashy black and red dress that I was forced into buying by Sakaye the last time we hung out and slipped on some black heels. I was whining on the inside about going out but I got over myself. Call me paranoid but I was kind of scared that that guy from earlier would show up. It freaked me out. _What if that guy had been stalking me?_ Goosebumps covered my arms at that thought. That would explain why he was acting as L in consideration of my curiosity of him- the _real_ L, whoever he may be.

 _I_ had actually been _researching_ L since he solved the Los Angeles B.B. Murder cases. But the reason for that was because my cousin was one of the victims... I'd been grateful to L ever since, considering he put the man that murdered my cousin that was _only thirteen years old_ behind bars. She didn't _deserve_ to die, _let alone be... murdered..._ I shook my head to rid myself of the depressing memories and went back to my earlier thoughts about how I'd been _trying_ to find out whatever I _could_ about L. But, it wasn't like I was _obsessed_ with L because I totally wasn't, but I _was_ intrigued. _But who wouldn't be?_ He's the most notorious detective in he world yet no one even knows what he _looks like_ , more or less knows anything about him besides the fact that he's a genius.

Speaking of geniuses, I researched Hideki Ryuga and found _absolutely nothing_ except for a bunch of tabloid reports, gossip, and news articles about the famous one. Hideki- the non-famous Hideki- was a total ghost. It was like he didn't even _exist!_ He was even _less_ known than myspace among the population of children under twelve. _How_ did he even manage that anyway? To get rid of every single shred of information about yourself? Near impossible. Believe me, I've tried. Maybe Hideki wasn't even his real name. Oh my god, what if he was some identity theif? That would explain why he was even more guarded than Light. But obviously everyone knew he wasn't the famous Hideki Ryuga so that was doubtful. The whole thing frustrated me. I can't stand puzzles that I can't solve. I absolutely hate wondering, and being unsure. But sometimes it was better to be unsure than to know everything. I learned _that_ the hard way.

I did my makeup lightly and did nothing to my hair, I just didn't want to spend hours on getting ready for something I didn't even _want_ to go to. The doorbell rang so I ran to go answer it. My heels clanked irritatingly as I stepped down the stairs, one of the reasons I didn't like heels all that much. They were _really_ loud, not to mention uncomfortable. If I was wearing heels and I was out for more than three hours I would _literally_ take them off and walk around in _public_ _completely_ barefoot. Stepping off the final step, I swung the door open to my two friends, Sakaye- who was _dressed_ like a _prostitute_ , and Reina- who was dressed like a prude. I could've almost mistaken her for a convent member to be _entirely_ honest. Ok, maybe not _really,_ but she was really modest.

"Heeyyyy!" Sakaye drew out the word loudly. God her voice is so _squeaky_ sometimes. I even _flinched_ at the sound of it. But honestly, that could just be blamed on my pessimism and crankiness at having had to change out of my comfy fleece pajamas and into that itchy dress.

"Hey Sakaye." I hugged her, a little skeeved out at the copious amount of hairspray she was using. Her light brown artificial curls- the curls being the artificial part, not the light brown hair -had a weird texture as they brushed against my bare shoulders. As she stepped back, she pulled the top of her strapless blue dress up. It was so small that it was slipping down and riding up _simultaneously._ She was a bit of a... _How do I put this nicely..._ Whore? _Yeah,_ let's go with that,- but she was still a great friend even if she was a _little_ too flamboyant at times. She had more ex-boyfriends than Taylor Swift and that says _a lot._ She'd probably had _at least_ twenty different boyfriends in her life. Of course, not _all_ of them were _serious_ boyfriends, but she _definitely_ dated them all.

Reina waved timidly, her left eye covered by the dark brown hair that escaped from her updo hairstyle, not moving from the doorway until Saka pushed her in, effectively startling Reina who squeaked slightly. Once inside, she bowed slightly. She was _always_ really proper and all. "Hi Kita." She greeted me quietly.

I smiled at her in return. "Let's go. We may be college students now, but _I_ still have a curfew." I glanced in the direction of the dining room where my parents were. I would _most likely_ be home on time. That is, if Sakaye didn't pass out on top of the bar counter _this_ time. But that's the thing about people, they make mistakes. Our flaws were what _made_ us human, and that was a good thing. That's why I didn't like people like Light. Perfection _isn't_ human. It's unnatural to be completely perfect. On the subject of Light though, that's another flaw of Sakaye's. _She was a member of the_ Light _Yagami fanclub._ She and _many others_ could just spend _hours_ gushing over him. It made me nauseous.

"Time to partayyy!" Saka's fists shot into the air as she cheered, following behind Reina and I as we made our way to the club.

I glanced behind myself at Reina, who I could _easily_ tell was excited. There was a huge smile on her face and she was even squealing quietly- _is that possible?_ Well that's what she was doing. It was her first time being out _and_ being of age. Even though she was shy, _extremely_ modest, and completely silent the majority of the time she was a really good friend too. For one she was a good listener- _Hah, I crack myself up_ \- but really. She really cared about people. She was the type of person that saw potential in _everybody_. She was the type of person that if she was rich or won the lottery or something, she'd donate all her savings to charity _for real_ , not like people who would _say_ they'd donate to charity if they won tons of money but not _actually_ do it. She's be the person to shrug if she was asked such a question and then donate everything she had, not for publicity or fame or anything, but because it was a nice thing to do, _ya know?_

Meanwhile, Sakaye was like her opposite. It wasn't like Saka was cold-hearted or anything, she was just materialistic. She was an heir to her father's fortune- her father was some big-shot corporate business man, _I met him once,_ Mr. Takahashi- and she _spent money_ like a rich girl. But Sakaye really did care about her friends, I've seen it. That was actually how we became friends with Reina.

Reina was _more_ reclusive up until our sophomore year of high school. At the cafeteria, Reina would sit alone and Sakaye had been trying to figure her out for a while. _I_ could _tell_ Reina was lonely. Saka just decided one day, _'to hell with it'_ and marched right up to Reina's table, took her arm, and dragged her to our table. Ever since that day we've all been best friends. Sakaye sort of brought Reina, _and even myself,_ out of our shells. And Sakaye always makes sure everyone is having fun before she is, and she's pretty funny too. She can literally befriend anybody, _no matter who they are._

"Kitaaaaa! Kita? KITA!" I glanced behind at Sakaye before-

"Oomph!" -my face collided with the glass doors of the club. _How'd we even get here so fast?_

"HAHAHAHA! You totally just ran into the door!" Sakaye gloated. _Who better than friends to laugh at your pain?_ I glared at her. "Hey! Don't give me that look! I _tried_ to warn you but you were too deep in thought to listen!" She defended. I rolled my eyes and pulled the door open. Yeah, she was _totally_ right, but I wasn't gonna _admit_ that.

Saka brought Rei to the dance floor and I ordered a water at the bar. _Yes, a water._ Like I said, it was my turn to be designated 'driver' even though it was more like designated guider, so not a _drop_ of alcohol would touch my lips if _I_ had anything to say about it. I wasn't too big on drinking anyways, it only lead to stupid mistakes and lack of remembering anything the next morning, not to mention _killer_ headaches that could make _anyone_ wish they were dead. So there I was, sipping water awkwardly when Sakaye emerged from the crowd, pulling the bottom of her _far_ too short dress down with one hand, her other arm interlocked with that of a _guy._ She waved happily once her eyes landed on me.

"Kita! This is Satoshi! Satoshi's a _Japanese_ _literature_ college major isn't that perfect?" She pushed her new friend on the bar stool next to me and I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. His dark hair looked soft and his dark blue eyes were captivating. Oh god, it was like I couldn't look away!

"Can I buy you girls a drink?" he offered through a smooth voice, but my instincts were telling me that something about him was _off._ _I was a fool to ignore them._

"Free drinks? Awesome! Just a soda for me though, _I'm_ the designated driver." I told him. Sakaye giggled.

"Aww! That is _so_ SWEET!" She cooed as she glomped the person she literally _just_ met a minute ago. She did this often though. She thought she was some 'certified magnificent-matchmaker' and took _any_ chance she got to set me up with _anyone._ She claimed I 'needed love', which I would roll my eyes at and reply with some snide remark. "But I already bought a round of drinks for Rei and I. Thanks for the offer! You two have fun together." She winked suggestively and disappeared back into the crowd. I rolled my eyes playfully. She _really_ needed to dial it down a bit.

I turned back to the man and he handed me a glass of soda with a smile. _Wow,_ his teeth were _white. And I mean white,_ like the tip of mount Fuji. "Thanks!" I said before sipping the beverage. "So do you come here often?" I small-talked.

"I've been here once or twice." _Liar._ I surprised myself when that was the word that came to mind. But it was true, by the way his gaze was _slightly_ off of my eyes I could _tell_ he had been there many times before. _Why was he lying?_ I could detect liars easily, _my own mother was one._ By that logic though, _I_ was one too.

"Cool... Hey, so you're a Japanese literature major?"

"Yeah, what are you majoring in?" He seemed curious.

"Oh. I'm actually studying creative writing." I crossed my legs and took a sip of my non-alcoholic soda, feeling proud and professionalistic, which isn't even a _word_ but who cares.

"Nice." He smiled again. _Who the hell was this guy's dentist anyways?_

 _"So..."_ I drawled out after a moment of silence.

"So you wanna dance?" He offered as he held a hand out to me.

I smiled dumbly, "sure." I took his hand. _Stupid me._

So we went to the dance floor and danced alongside Reina and Sakaye when weirdly enough, I started to get really _drowsy._

Things got sort of blurry after that. I remember following Satoshi to the bathroom. He... he said something to me and I remember feeling _really_ _terrified._ After that- I think he kissed me, and I pulled away and he got _really_ angry. I think I started crying...? And then just like that, he clutched his chest and collapsed to the floor. So I did the _only_ natural thing to do in such a situation. _I screamed my fucking head off._ That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out. _So much for being the designated driver..._

 **{{}{}{}}-KIFFY THE SADISTIC MOUNTAIN LION LIKES POT ROAST!-{{}{}{}}**

I'll uh... answer reviews here. (Ordered from top to bottom in the review section)

Guest: thank you! And I guess this update was pretty soon, but that's only because I had off today and had all day to write, though most of the time was spent procrastinating haha.

Guest: thanks.

KayTheSimAddict: thank you so very very much! I feel like writing in this way helps convey her personality too. She's a bit of a pessimist, and a little sarcastic, a curious person in general, and has a habit of drifting off into her thoughts and out of the world around her, even when she's talking to people. I've been researching Mary-sues and made sure she was one hundred percent human, flaws and all.

sagewhisker1111: thanks and thank you so much for the constructive criticism! I fixed it right away and now the paragraphs are shorter!

TotallyObsessedWithDP: thanks so much! Yeah, I feel like things aren't as entertaining if they're not funny.

cheeseandhamburger: I know! That's exactly what I was thinking! It's such a good plot to do because it already has that intriguing bit that makes people wonder, (the intriguing bit of Mogi claiming he's L to the daughter of Kitamura) and I just became inspired!

Authors Note: Though this chapter wasn't really involved in the whole Death Note plot, it will be. If you didn't realize, she was in the same room as a guy who was killed by Kira with a heart attack, so it would definitely raise suspicions.

 **(SOMEONE SHOULD TRY OUT THIS MYSTERIOUS BOX!)**

 **V**


	3. The Morning In Jail

This one took a while to get out... It's just... no one reviewed this time so I thought everyone hated the chapter and so I got all unmotivated and lazy... I'm not entirely sure if I like my whole plot thing... I don't know, it's just blah... Ya know? Anyways, don't question the line breaks. My mind is a terrifying place.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-I AM A TAQUITO! YOU CAN FIND ME IN ISLE FOUR!-{{}{}{}}**

I woke up in hell _._ Well, that's what it _felt_ like. It's not like I _felt hot_ or anything like that, like the rumors that hell was hotter than an inferno or whatever, but I just felt absolutely awful. My head was pounding so hard I had a strong urge to cry out in pain. I whimpered as I tried to push myself up into a sitting position when I instantly became filled with panic. My initial thought as I felt the cheap polyester fabric under my fingertips was that _this wasn't my bed._ Thousands of questions flooded my throbbing skull all at once, making the sound of it, which I was completely convinced I was hearing, all the louder.

 _Why_ couldn't I remember anything from the night before? _Where were Sakaye and Reina?_ Why the _hell_ wasn't I home in _my_ bed? Had I been kidnapped? How long had I been _asleep?_ _What if I was dead?_ Who brought me here? What had _happened_ within the past twelve hours? Why me? _Where_ the _hell_ was I?

I tried to keep the volume of my whimpering on the down low as I struggled to stand up, my right hand too busy clutching my forehead to aid my left hand in doing so. _Was I being held hostage?_ Did someone _really_ kidnapped me. _Oh no,_ I've _seen_ how those movies end. The side characters always die. Did that mean I was going to die? What if I wasn't ready to die! My panic levels were on full alert. My eyes were wide with terror as I looked around through my sleep clouded eyes and realized I was in a prison cell. Oh my god, this must've been one of those underground warehouses where they hold... NO! There was no way I would become part of illegal human-trafficking! It would not happen. But what if I had no choice? W-what if I was already drugged up and soon they'd brainwash me into thinking I'm not even me and then I would be missing forever and never get to finish college or become a famous singer and part-time writer! Ok, so my life goals are sort of questionable but I haven't got that whole mess sorted out yet. Yeah, there was no way I'd be able to become a singer, since when I sing, it sounds like animals are dying.

I was shaking now, and my lungs or heart or _something_ in that area _felt_ like they were being twisted and suffocated. I felt like I couldn't breathe as I collapsed to my knees on the floor. I was in tremendous pain that I _believed_ would rival childbirth though I wouldn't exactly know, considering I hadn't actually experienced such a thing, I'd only heard treacherous stories of it. But I was freaking out, imagining living my life as some mindless drone that would be drugged, and sold, and beaten into submission... _Geez my thoughts got morbid._ But who could _blame_ me? I felt like I was dying as tears escaped my eyes from my kneeling position on the cold floor and splashed into tiny droplets below.

And then I heard a noise that was _not_ the sound of my pounding skull.

"Kitari Kitamura." it wasn't a human voice, it was a computerized voice, which would not have calmed me either way, especially since whoever it was, _knew_ my _name._

I looked up with tearing eyes for the source of the noise but found none, my breathing still irregular and my chest still aching. My voice was hoarse when I did speak, it was almost unrecognizable. "I-I don't want to be here... I'm a-a human being! Please just let me go home to my family." I sniffed between tears. "I won't t-tell anyone! You can even blindfold me so I can't find out the location of this underground prison warehouse!" I'd probably sounded delusional considering what was _really_ going on.

"Miss Kitamura, you are in certified jail cell, not a warehouse. You were taken in on account of suspicion of being Kira." The words of the distorted voice surprised me.

"W-what? Kira? Y-you think I'm Kira?" My voice was still shaky but for a different reason this time, I was shocked. My mouth was wide in a gape for a moment. My tears stopped trailing down my face as I leaned over my legs and began to laugh. I _probably_ seem like a _sadist_ at this point _huh?_ Well I wasn't. I was just so _unbelievably_ relieved that I _wasn't_ going to die, and this was some dumb ruse of things that _obviously_ weren't true. I sighed in relief as I hiccuped involuntarily. "Thank god. I was really terrified."

Silence. I took the silence as time to calm myself down and get my breathing back to a regular level while the pain from my chest depleted gradually.

"Uh, whoever you are? Can I be let out or something? I'm not Kira and normally I would be _offended_ at being accused of murdering more people than _Stalin,_ but I'm honestly too relieved at the moment."

It was silent for another moment until a creak sounded throughout the cell. The cell door opened and in came... _OH MY GOD!_ _It was the L imposter!_ The one that was probably stalking me! My face went back to it's terrified expression as he came near me and I backed away towards the wall. _What the hell was this? Saw?_

"YOU!" I pointed my finger to his face. "You're the crazy person that was pretending to be L!" I spewed my thoughts loudly.

"I'm Kanichi Moji, member of the Japanese police." _Liar._ Damn! There's that word again. But it was odd, he clearly wasn't lying about being part of the task force but then why would he lie about his name? _That's it!_ Kira needs a name to kill and he thinks I'm Kira so he's using an alias! I was surprised that I'd actually made the connection since I'd have normally missed such a thing. I didn't have time to continue my train of thought because he locked handcuffs around my wrists and began to escort me out of the cell.

He brought me to an interrogation room where I was directed to sit down. I obliged as he set a laptop atop the table and opened it up. After he did so, he left me alone in the room.

It was silent for a moment when-

"I am L." Oh god not _this_ again! I dropped my still throbbing forehead onto the metal table like it were an anchor crashing into the ocean's surface, ow-ing in regret when the pain worsened.

"Why me?" I mumbled to myself but apparently the person behind the signature L insignia caught it. But _honestly,_ why _me?_ It could've been _anyone_ else on this goddam _planet_ and I just _had_ to be the one to be locked in a jail cell, having no memory of the night before, and being suspected of being a supernatural serial killer!

"Are you suggesting that you do not know why you're suspected of being Kira?" The distorted voice questioned.

"No shit Sherlock." Ok, _maybe_ I was being a _bit_ rude, but I was in distress! I had a date with my comfy bed that was _long_ overdue. I almost sighed longingly at the thought of being in the warmth of my bed, under the soft covers and able to sleep off my migraine for as long as I saw fit.

"Miss Kitamura, yesterday there was recorded footage of yourself and serial rapist Satoshi Litokki conversing with each other and you being pulled into the restroom by him soon after where his body was later found, having suffered from a heart attack and you where found unconscious nearby from fainting. I find it suspicious that not only were you in the same room with him when he was killed by Kira, but you were most likely his latest victim."

"W-what?" Serial _rapist?_ What the _hell?_ Then at once all the blurry memories flooded back into the sea of my mind. "He-he tried to..." I trailed off. "But he seemed so nice. I knew he was off." I cursed myself at my imbecility and naivety. I felt more stupid than- _what's stupid..._ I don't know... Brittany Spears? _Didn't she think Canada was overseas from America?_ Anyways-

"There were traces of Rohyphnol in your system when you were taken into custody to support this theory. That being said, it seems to be much too coincidental to assume Satoshi just happened to die right at the exact moment that would fit your convenience. Though I assure you, this is not a statement condoning his crimes, it is merely an observation and is my answer to your question."

I took a moment to process the words. "But I didn't kill him...? _How_ would I have? Is it really that far of a stretch that the _actual_ Kira killed him? It's not like killing rapists are an out of the ordinary victim for Kira."

The computerized voice hummed in thought. So far, the day was turning out to be some bad sci-fi mystery movie, between imprisonment, robots, and interrogation that wasn't even between human and human. Just a human and a screen. "I suppose that is a possibility, and though under law we cannot keep you here when you have committed no crime that can be proved, surveillance over yourself will be continued."

"So I can go home? Th- wait... _Continued?_ What do you mean continued surveillance?" My eyes were wide as I stared at the single letter, trying _best_ to ignore the migraine that infiltrated my head.

"It seems I have unintentionally revealed information I shouldn't have..." _Liar._ It wasn't at all unintentional. It paused. "The task force and myself had held surveillance in the households with the possible Kira suspects, yourself included." He said it as if it was nothing. I on the other hand was fuming. _He was watching me?_ Does he have _any_ idea how _creepy_ that is? What a perv.

"That's illegal you know." I told him matter-of-factly, kicking my feet onto the table, posing as a bad ass that I _totally_ wasn't.

"It was a necessary procedure in order to narrow down the possible suspects." _Was he eating while interrogating me?_ Ok, he was definitely eating something. I could _hear_ it.

I ignored him- if it even was a him, I wasn't entirely sure yet. "Perv." I grumbled as I crossed my arms indignantly. "There's no way the real L would be this pervy."

"I assure you, this is solely a means to capture Kira, and I _am_ the real L." It -or maybe he- defended. Though it wasn't much of a defense since he sounded like he could not care less of what I thought of him though.

"Oh yeah? Then let me see you face to face." Honestly, I at this point mostly believed I was talking to the _real_ L, I had an ulterior motive though. I wanted to thank L in person. _For my cousin._

"I'm afraid that is not possible. There is a chance you are Kira, and it wouldn't be very wise for me to show my face to you." I heard the clanking of a spoon to porcelain through the speaker of the laptop. Coffee, _or perhaps tea._

"I thought Kira needs a name...?" I questioned. "It's obvious that your police buddy that was impersonating L gave me an alias..."

"And the reasoning you believe him to be using an alias is..."

I shrugged, looking around the room in a trial to ignore how badly I wanted to change out of that itchy red and black dress. "I can _tell_ when people are liars." Like I said, _I_ knew _quite_ a few. The woman who brought me _into_ this world _included._

"Interesting." Was it possible for a _robotic_ voice to even _sound_ intrigued? At least I _think_ it was intrigue. Yesterday's judgement had me doubting myself.

My brown eyes fixated on the camera. "Well, it _takes_ one to _know_ one."

 **{{}{}{}}-BLENDERS CAN BE THE PATH TO SALVATION!-{{}{}{}}**

I'm so sad though, I didn't get any reviews last chapter... Did you readers not like the glimpse into Kita's life? I just want it to be apparent that she _is_ an actual person and she has friends, and she does normal teenager things, etc. Sorry if it wasn't as original character-centric but the chapter's completely relevant and is the main reason how she gets roped into the whole Kira mess in the first place! Maybe it was boring... aghh now I'm second guessing myself. Was it boring though? Oh I probably seem so needy... I'm just gonna shut up now and get the fuck out ok?

Peace! ✌

 **(DOO ITTT!)**

 **V**


	4. The Day Under Surveilence

Warning: Partial filler chapter (Well that's what it reads like to me...) And I am so happy for the reviews of last chapter as well as the fact that this fic has 11 favorites! I'm so ecstatic right now. Thanks all.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-OCTOPI RUN RAMPANT THROUGH THE ADIRONDACK MOUNTAINS!-{{}{}{}}**

After being released from _prison_ , I made my way home in a walk of shame and exhaustion. My head facing down towards my feet with my arms limp at my sides and my eyelids half closed wearing that same uncomfortable red and black dress, the very _definition_ of the walk of shame. I made sure to text Saka and Rei to make sure they were alright and got home ok. Thankfully, they were fine. They got a ride home from Sakaye's most recent romantic conquest. Apparently this one was _the one_ she'd marry and have six kids with. Yes, Saka for some unfathomable reason wants six kids running around in the mansion she'd most definitely have after moving out of her _current_ mansion. Sakaye was ranting about how worried she was that I'd gotten murdered after I disappeared. She was only joking about thinking I was dead though, but she really was worried.

I slipped my keys in the doorknob and turned, pushing the wooden door open in front of me. "I'm home!" I called to whoever was listening before swinging the front door shut behind me and marching up to my room, not wasting a moment to flop onto my bed and try to get a good night- well _day's_ sleep. Of course, not before lifting a certain finger up from the rest with annoyed eyes to no one in particular. Surely the cameras caught it so as long as my very clear message was heard- basically, me saying 'screw you' as a display of my opinion towards the surveillance- then I could sleep peacefully. I was woken up to a banging on my door. Groaning, I lifted myself out of my bed, noticing it was dark outside, also known as night.

"Who is it?" I called to the door as I pulled the second drawer on my dresser open and took out a pair of fleece pajamas. I would've put them on pre-nap, but I was honestly too tired to give a damn.

The door swung open fiercely, "KITA-KITA!" I briefly saw Sakaye's face before she rammed into me and knocked me to the ground. _Couldn't I get a break?_ Ugh...

"Oophf." I muttered as my body collided with the carpeted floor. "What the hell was that for?" I growled in annoyance. I was still tired and I wasn't done sleeping when I was so _rudely_ interrupted. Is it _so_ much to ask to get a peaceful sleep after having spent the night drugged and in jail? I deserved sleep.

"WE NEEDED TO MAKE SURE YOU'RE OKAY!" She screamed right into my ear. Great, now my headache was beginning to come back...

Reina waved to me from the doorway with a sincere smile as Sakaye pushed herself off of me. "Ugh, _why_ are you here?" I groaned as I rubbed my forehead with one hand and pushed myself to my feet with the other.

"Rude?" Saka retorted with a hand on her hip.

I sighed. "Sorry guys, it's just... a _lot_ happened." _No kidding_. It's not everyday that you're saved from being assaulted by a supernatural serial killer and then thrown in jail on suspicion of being said serial killer on the orders of the renowned detective L, all in a scratchy dress that's way too short for comfort. I'm never wearing that dress again. It probably brings bad luck or something.

"That's why we're having a sleep over while you tell us all about it!" Saka squealed as Rei nodded in agreement, holding up a duffle bag presumably filled with sleepwear and miscellaneous sleepover items. I didn't know if I was _up_ for a sleepover. I was still exhausted and I'd probably need a couple dozen cups of coffee to get me through the night. Ok, maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration... but I was tired!

"Fine." I smiled despite myself. The last time we had had a sleepover was back during the summer before senior year. Ah, good times... Reina and I ended up covering Sakaye with shaving cream and once she woke up- which was like three in the afternoon by the way- she chased us around her mansion trying to hug us. After she caught up to us and smothered us in shaving cream as well, Sakaye's mom- _extremely terrifying mom_ \- screamed at the three of us to stand on the front lawn while she hosed us off with freezing cold hose water like we were dogs. Then she made us sit in the sun to dry off instead of giving us towels. She claimed she didn't have any towels but that was a total lie, she just wanted to subliminally punish us for making such a mess. _Good times..._

"Reina, why is Kita smiling like that?" Saka asked Reina in a false whisper, drawing me out of my moment of remembrance.

Reina shrugged and opened the duffle bag. She began taking things out and putting them in my hands. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, a brush, shampoo- wait? _What?_ Were they planning to take a shower at my house or something?- pillows, pjs, blankets, lipstick?, magazines, movies, clothes, towels, shoes- _geez you'd think they were going on a camping trip._ My arms were filled with a load of random stuff and Saka decided that was the right time to march over and pull her silk pjs from the near bottom of the pile and knock everything else to the floor. Then she started pulling her shirt up and my eyes widened.

"NO!" I screeched, diving for her shirt and pulling it back to its original position.

"What the heck Kita?" Saka furrowed her brows at me.

Damn L, damn cameras, damn perving on my friends. "Uh..." I paused. For a _long_ time. _What could I possibly say?_ There's a detective in another room watching us? _Yeah right._ "There is a... Creepy guy, that lives across the street! Yup, so change under this blanket." I threw the comforter over her face.

"What?" She questioned my blatant falsity with a skeptical look after removing the blanket from her face. Why does she choose this moment to become aware of others? _Ughhhhhhhhh. Why me?_

"Just, do it."

Thankfully, she shrugged and covered herself with the blanket before changing. I did the same, picking up the fleece pajamas that Saka had knocked out of my hands when she toppled me over earlier and then changing behind the security of a blanket. Rei stared at the two of us and then proceeded to leave the room, her pajamas in hand, probably planning to change in the... bathroom... Did L say he was going do surveil the _entire_ house? _Dammit._

"REINA!" I took off after her and tackled her to the ground in a similar fashion that Sakaye had to me.

"Why did you do that?" Reina questioned as she reached for her fallen sleepwear in front of her.

"Just, cover yourself in a towel while you change okay?"

She got off the ground and turned to me with suspiciously narrowed eyes. She lifted her pointer finger to her cheek, focusing her attention elsewhere in thought. "You're acting weird." She concluded as her eyes met mine once again.

"So?" I shot back quickly.

Her eyes lowered in all seriousness, " _why?_ "

I gestured that I couldn't tell her by metaphorically zipping my lips and discarding the metaphorical key. "Out of my control." I muttered quietly as I turned towards the staircase on a mission to create the confection that were chocolate chip cookies, a sleepover must. _Ok sure,_ maybe it was a _little_ odd to be college students and having a sleepover, but I guess we are all children at heart- which is just a nice way to say that we're immature. But it's true, sleepovers are considered elementary and not an activity that adults participate in. Oh well, who was there to judge us? Besides L- but personally, I think spying is worse. Reina halted me in my steps though, and frowned.

"Tell me." She directed. By the way, Reina hates when you mention something and then refuse to tell her. She also hates when people are cryptic with her instead of telling her whatever it is that she should know straightforward. "You can't just act weird and _not_ tell me why."

"I-I" Her gaze was serious, and I couldn't help but blurt out, "L is surveilling the house.

She looked confused for a moment, before her face went devoid of all emotion. That's when she erupted in giggles.

"What's so funny?" I demanded with a frown at her unexpected reaction.

" _L_ , is... _watching you?_ " She tried to keep her voice steady but ended up snorting. "Oh gosh Kita, I never knew you were one of those conspiracy theorists."

My cheeks went red against my will, "I'm not!" I defended. How is it that the quiet one is the only one able to embarrass me? Saka couldn't embarrass me no matter how hard she tried. The only times Sakaye has embarrassed me were all unintentional, but when she's actually trying, she can't do it. "It's true!" I tried to say.

"Why would L be surveilling _you?_ " Her giggles quieted slightly.

"Cause he thinks I'm Kira..." I looked down at my feet shamefully. _I did not murder anybody._ No matter _how_ much of a coincidence it is that my attempted assaulter died from a heart attack before I was assaulted.

"You? _Kira?_ I thought L was supposed to be a _good_ detective." She mused with a wide grin as she supported herself with my shoulder. At this point I couldn't help myself, I laughed too. Rei had just unknowingly took a blow to L's ego right in front of him.

And then Sakaye busted out of the door in all her glory. "Hey! What's so funny?" She pointed at us accusingly, "You're not planning anything right?"

"Kita is delusional and thinks that L is watching her with tiny little invisible cameras." Rei told her bluntly, casually examining her nails.

"Shh!" _Great._ Now Sakaye knows, which means her boyfriend will know and the Light Yagami fan club will know which means Light Yagami will know and she'll probably tell her maid too. Chances are that the majority of them will think I'm delusional. Though that one girl in the fan club of Light might claim she's being watched by L as well even though that would be a total lie considering that girl lies a ton. Saka had me meet all of them to my utter displeasure.

I don't remember like any of their names though, but I'm pretty sure the club disbanded after high school but Sakaye still hangs out with them from time to time. And if the Light Yagami fan club knows about L surveiling me chances are they'll try to make conversation on the topic with Light Yagami himself. I do not need the top student at To-Oh to think I'm crazy, no matter how much I dislike his perfect exterior. What if he's secretly paranoid though, and thinks L is watching him too... _Ha yeah right._ What reason would Light Yagami have to be suspicious of L. It's not like the guy is Kira or something. That would be hilariously ironic though. Imagine the scandal-

"KITA!" My head snapped to Sakaye.

"What?"

"Get with the program, I called your name like three times." She huffed.

"Oh." I mumbled simply, trying to remember where my thoughts left off.

"Kita! Stop doing that!" She complained at my obvious lack of attention.

"What?" I really was out of it today.

"Stop... Looking like you're about to zone out! I'm trying to ask why you think that L is 'watching' you." She explained in irritation.

"Never mind." I grumbled.

"Psh, no 'never mind'." She actually put up air quotes as she rolled her eyes. "Just tell us." Sakaye pushed me to talk, both of her hands on her hips.

"You know what? Fine. Who gives a shi- who cares about confidentiality. This is what L gets for spying on me. So you know how I said a lot happened?" They nodded eagerly. "So that guy, Satoshi, turns out he was-"

"L!" Sakaye interjected.

"No." I deadpanned.

"Aww... I was sure I was right and then you guys would get married and have ten little kids and I'd be the god mother of them all!" She began to get this weird look in her eyes as she fantasized about it. My face turned red and flamed up.

"NO! What even- L is like some forty year old guy! That's so messed up and perverted Sakaye... Plus he has a wife!" I spewed in utter randomness, my face getting redder.

"A wife? How do you know?" Reina asked curiously.

I paused. "I don't... I... It's just a guess." And that's why I cannot voice my inner thoughts, it makes me seem like a crazy person.

"Oh."

"A-anyways," I swallowed nervously, my face beginning to return to its normal hue, "Satoshi was a-a rapist-"

"I SET YOU UP WITH A RAPIST?! I'M THE WORST FRIEND EVER!" Saka screeched, putting her face in her hands.

"Saka, it's not your fault... Anyways, he almost-" I paused, skipping over saying the event that could've happened had he not died, as it made me way too uncomfortable to even bring up. And though it was unspoken, the two still knew what I meant. "-before he did he died and then I fainted. And then I was taken to jail..." Both of their mouths were open in shock at that point. "And then I woke up-" and that's when the doorbell rang. "Hmm, that's weird... Who could that be?" I wondered aloud with furrowed brows.

Sakaye and Reina followed me as I made my way down the steps. I swung the door open without hesitation, not considering the possibilities. You know when you do something quickly without thinking about it and afterwards you realize you're extremely stupid? Yeah, that was me. After I had hastily swung the door open, caution thrown to the wind, my eyes were met with the sight of a figure in a black trench coat and a black fedora. "Miss Kitamura, I have been instructed to retrieve you in order to prevent you from revealing any other confidential information..." The figure turned slightly in the direction of my friends who were gaping like fishes.

"L?" I questioned, somewhat starstruck. Is this _the_ L? I was gaping too.

"Not quite..." he spoke with a slight chuckle. He then moved to the side and gestured to the limousine that was parked at the street in front of my home. _Now I'd have to give an explanation to the neighbors as well..._

"I-I'm not just gonna go with some stranger!" I shrieked. _Hadn't I been through enough?_ This was worse than that time I got caught up in that school six hour school lock-down back in my cousins' old elementary school when I stayed with her family for three months, because some stupid high schooler brought explosives onto the property. Yeah, that school was _not_ a good school...

The trench coat guy sighed. "Very well... I'll have to use other means in order to retrieve you then..." And then the man's black glove brought a rag that smelt strongly of chemicals to my mouth and nose, effectively covering them. Saka and Rei screamed as I went out like a light. _Fan-freaking-tastic._ Drugged twice in one week, _what are the odds?_

 **{{}{}{}}-THE MANGO NINJAS SLINGSHOT GOATS INTO SPACE!-{{}{}{}}**

Here are the reviews of last chapter...(Ordered from top to bottom in the review section)

Mystic Wing: thanks! Hopefully I didn't take too long to post this chapter!

Guest: thanks so much! It really means a lot, and your review was very helpful so thanks for that.

 **(CLICK THE BOX, TYPE, CLICK POST, AND VOILA! MAGIC!)**

 **V**


	5. The Policeman Suzuki aka Hideki

I got in the writing mood today so here's another chapter even though I just posted one yesterday. Or was it the day before? Whatever. I wasn't so happy with the last chapter so there's this one to make up for it.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-THE BOLOGNA SANDWICH GOT A SPEEDING TICKET!-{{}{}{}}**

"Kitari Kitamura." The voice addressed, the speaker of said voice crouching on the chair opposite side of the table to myself. The voice belonged to none other than Hideki Ryuga- no, not the famous pop idol. The odd Hideki Ryuga. The mysterious one with terrible posture and bottomless apathetic eyes that bored into my soul- okay not literally, but it was intense. It was also unsettling, and upon further inspection I noticed that the bags under his eyes along with how wide his eyes were opened made him resemble a lemur. His eyes seemed to always be wide and prying into the depths of his observee's- by the way, observee is not a word but I don't care- deepest darkest secrets, digging them up from underground where they'd been strongly rooted. The intensity of his gaze made me want to crawl into a hole and shield myself from the world.

My voice was shaky when words left my lips, "Ry-Ryuga?" I didn't understand the situation. Why was one of the two top students at To-Oh, examining me like an amoeba under a microscope? I had only woken up a few moments earlier on a couch before the masked guy in a black trench coat and fedora lead me to this room. It was surprising I had even been able to endure the trauma of the past few days without having a heart attack myself!

"You may refer to me as Suzuki. I work under L." He explained. It was a lie. I barely caught it, but something about the statement was definitely a lie, though I had no idea how much of it was a lie. He was precisely an extremely adept liar, I realized that much. I couldn't place it but there was something in his mannerisms that made it apparent to me. I could've easily missed it. It's crazy to think how some genius college student could have an entire double life.

I couldn't _imagine_ having to pretend to be multiple people. Without a doubt my façade would crack under the pressure. Maybe that's just because I think my life is complicated enough as is! Then again, having a double life is probably in no way simple. A double life... Someone I know has one of those. One person around familiars and a different person behind the mask she holds... _Anyways_ , I'm getting off topic again. "You have been brought here in order to prevent you from leaking confidential information. If it were to get out that the investigation team was holding unauthorized surveillance we'd have a problem." He explained while I leaned my head on my hand, preventing my head from drooping as a result of my remnants of drowsiness. My eyes were actually closing involuntarily to the sound of his monotonous voice. Also, by the way, I was still wearing my fleece pajamas. Yup, they even had little bunnies on them, but I couldn't care in the slightest about how I looked. I was too tired to put energy and effort into caring. It takes a lot of effort to care. The soft fleece pajamas were doing absolutely nothing to help keep me awake. In fact they only made me _more_ tired.

"Wahh?" I opened my eyes in a struggle to remain conscious after having closed them. Did I mention I was exhausted? Well, considering in the past three days I'd only had a total of eight hours of _non drug induced_ sleep, I was doing pretty well. Yeah, I barely got any sleep the night before the ceremony due to my anxiousness, and then I wasted every bit of my remaining energy going out with Rei and Saka before I was drugged so... _Can't a girl get a break?_ Seriously. Is a peaceful night of uninterrupted sleep such a luxury that I can't afford anymore? This wasn't supposed to happen when I _wasn't_ busy cramming for some huge test. If I wasn't going to get some well needed sleep, I was bound to start whining about it soon. Sleep deprivation can do many unfortunate things, including the creation of a whiny Kitari. Wow, I just referred to myself in third-person. I must be completely out of it.

"Miss Kitamura, I suggest you pay attention. I do not like having to repeat myself."

"Sorry, what?" I focused my attention back on the strange character, Hideki- or Suzuki- or whatever. Another presence entered the room and set a plate and fork on the table space in front of Suza-whatever. It was the same trench coat guy that had kidnapped me from my own home... Wait... I was kidnapped from my own home. And Sakaye and Reina were there... "Where's Sakaye and Reina?!" I demanded, a burst of energy that I had no idea I even had in me, sprouting to the surface. My eyes were narrowed and locked with the dark empty eyes of the genius- unless he faked that too. No, he seems like is actually is a genius... His eyes did not blink, nor did he speak a response as the trench-coat-fedora man exited the room quietly.

He lifted the fork and stabbed it into his cake. Did I mention there was cake on his plate? Well I meant to. It was strawberry- which by the way is repulsive. I preferred vanilla or something more subtle- it's not like he was going to offer me any anyways though. Sure, plain strawberries are pretty good, and maybe even dipped in sugar, but in cakes or ice cream or anything of the sort I find revolting. Even chocolate covered strawberries I find gross- which Sakaye and Reina would totally hate on me for. They somehow love strawberries dipped in chocolate. I don't like the mix of the two- chocolate and strawberries. I like them separately but together they don't appeal to me. "They are unharmed." He talked whilst chewing. Talk about lack of manners, even I knew better. Then again, he wasn't wearing shoes either, so perhaps he wasn't aware of average social standards.

I nodded slowly, still processing my thoughts. "So why are you pretending to be Hideki Ryuga anyways? I mean- not the pop star... like, why are you posing as a college student when you're part of the task force?" I sort of realized the answer myself after I heard myself voice the question aloud. He was probably undercover, meaning he couldn't reveal his position on the Kira case. That still didn't explain why he'd chosen such an absurd identity- his fake name identical to a famous person's. _Wouldn't that just draw attention to himself?_ If he wanted to stay undercover he should've chosen an extremely common name, and possibly even purposely scored averagely on the entrance exams to blend in with the majority of the populous. But he reached Light Yagami heights of intelligence instead. _Was it possible there was a different reason for his alternate identity?_

"I recall I'm the one holding you here. I am not required to participate in an interrogation of yours." His words were flat and bored, his voice not wavering the slightest. He took another fragment of the cake slice with his fork and held it between his thumb and index finger- the fork not the cake. How odd. That's exactly how he held the speech- well blank sheet of paper- during the To-Oh entrance ceremony. I've never seen a habit as such.

I nodded sheepishly as I realized I _had_ sort of been interrogating him. But can I really be blamed for being curious? As I said, I tried to research him but he's a ghost. Actually come to think of it, I guess I now know why. "Sorry about that." I gave a half-smile.

He talked with food in his mouth once again- of which I made sure I didn't comment. "You've been brought here in order to give you an understanding of the seriousness involving the Kira case. You cannot simply tell your friends of things that are strictly confidential. That being said, though we cannot keep you here against your will, as that is against your rights, but there are other ways to ensure silence." That scared me, and the worst possibility entered my mind. I shivered, barely noticeable. I was admittedly careless, and _definitely_ didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. I guess I couldn't tell Reina and Sakaye after all. Maybe it was better off though, since Sakaye would spread it all around campus, and even though she doesn't go to the same university as I, gossip spreads like a forest fire. Fast and completely uncontrollable, not to mention devastating.

I looked down at my lap in shame of the problems I could've caused. I want Kira to be caught, and if I had told Sakaye- which would mean _everyone_ would find out- that would mean Kira could find out as well. If Kira found out L had been able to surveil homes along with whom the suspects of the investigation were- A.K.A. me- Kira would be much more on guard and able to stray away from suspicion, possibly even finding a way to frame me in the process since I was already a suspect. "I messed up didn't I?" I mumbled to myself, probably not even loud enough for Suzuki to hear. I lifted my eyes back to his. "I didn't realize... I promise, I won't tell anyone even a mere shred of information." My promise was sincere, and completely honest that I didn't even flinch under Suzuki's contemplating stare. I almost did because it was just that intense, but I held myself together. He then deciddd to blankly observe me for the following few awkward minutes.

Probably noting my sincerity, Suzuki's hollow eyes left mine, biting into another piece of the cake slice before talking. "Very well. Watari will see to it that you make it home safely. Surveillance on your household will be continued. You're still under suspicion." Who even does that though- talk while eating. Actually, take a bite directly before speaking! I don't think anyone- _oh my god._ My eyes widened in realization as the past few odd days' events replayed over in my head. Specifically my thoughts. Thoughts that stood out among others for unknown reasons. The thought that L had been eating something whilst speaking during my interrogation at the police station where I woke up in one of their holding cells. _No._ It was so unlikely, too unlikely. My mind was just filling in crossword blanks with unfitting words. I brushed off the conclusion that my tired mind had come up with and wrote it off as a side effect of sleep deprivation. One little habit didn't make two people the same person and that was that. Besides, L was a forty year old man with a wife and kids while Suzuki was no older than twenty-five. It almost amused me, how strange the human mind was sometimes. To come up with such a ridiculous and senseless deduction based on minor insignificant pieces of information...

I was escorted out by... _Watari was it?_ Well either way, I got in the limousine and leaned against one of the tinted windows, my drowsy eyes watching the constant of the moonlit street as the limo passed it by. I was half asleep for the extent of the drive until the vehicle pulled up in front of my house and I got inside, but not before wishing a polite farewell to the masked fedora man. _Why did the name Watari sound familiar from somewhere?_ The question left my mind as soon as it entered though. Once I stepped in the door and closed it, I immediately shuffled up the stairs to get a well deserved, peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.

 **{{}{}{}}-THE FASHIONABLE LLAMA HAS NO SOUL!-{{}{}{}}**

One review, because it's only been a day and surprisingly on the first day after posting chapter... 4? I already got a review!

Mystic Wing: yes, Kita's life is unfortunate at the current moment... And thanks!

 **(BOXITY TYPITY! P.S. IDEFK!)**

 **V**


	6. The Light Yagami Suspect

It's been a while huh? Well don't worry, I'm still openly insane. I've been trying to study OHSHC so they're all in character for my other fic so... Yeah.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-GERALDO WATCHES CLOUDS AT NIGHT!-{{}{}{}}**

It was Monday. If anyone was wondering how I slept, I would say it was an invigorating slumber, but no one probably cares about that. Nothing new happened for the past... Week? Yeah, just about a week. That very Monday was the beginning of my first day of my first year at To-Oh. First day, as in involving classes, the orientation or entrance ceremony was a different thing altogether. I was sort of dreading it, because now I knew I would be attending along with an undercover cop who thought I could be Kira. Plus, he sort of put me in jail and had his assistant to render me unconcious, and he creeped me out all together.

It was his eyes, I decided. I couldn't read them and that made me acutely wary and uncomfortable. I hadn't been in a situation where I couldn't see through people since years ago, back when I was naive... Now I sound dramatic dammit. Disregard my theatricality, I'm straying away from the topic now, which isn't out of character for myself since I do it all of the time but still disregard it. I pulled on jeans and a somewhat professional looking blouse to make a good impression on my fellow classmates. Display myself as a respectable, mature person. I was mostly that anyways, but if I walked into school in footie pajamas something tells me I would have more people staring at me than the odd character and undercover cop as I've been lead to believe, Hideki.

By the way, you heard right. Footie pajamas. They're comfy, don't judge. It's like I'm wrapped up in the middle of a cozy marshmallow- not the sticky type of marshmallow though, like the outside how they're all soft and cozy seeming if that makes sense- when I wear them. Or maybe it's like that cozy feeling when you're in a car with the warm air turned on and the car just feels so cozy for some reason. Does anyone else know what I mean or am I just incredibly unrelatable? Oh well. My eyes were dropping just thinking about such comfort, which pretty much meant that I needed to pick up some coffee on my way to To-Oh.

Coffee was definitely a must. Otherwise I might've fallen asleep during class which would positively be embarrassing especially since I heard my first class would have the renowned Miss Todai or whatever the hell people call her. I heard she's pretty full of herself and tries to play it off like she's not. I definitely didn't need anyone talking down about me behind my back and boosting their ego by realizing and laughing about how awkward one of their fellow classmates was- me being the awkward fellow classmate. I wasn't like socially awkward or anything, sometimes I just definitely involuntarily did things that would cause people to give me weird looks- sort of like when I run into things when I don't pay attention. I _really_ need to work on that.

I pulled on a grayish pair of suede boots before pushing myself off my seat on my bed corner and slinging my bag of school materials over my shoulder. Why was Hideki- I mean Suzuki, even going to To-Oh when he could just as easily monitor me other ways that take much less effort? Unless... There was another Kira suspect. Something told me I was spot on, and my instincts are pretty trustworthy. I pondered over who it could possibly be as I left my home and walked routinely to the bullet train. It had to be someone smart. Kira couldn't possibly have lasted this long in a battle against the great L if he didn't have a brain... But the majority of the guys at To-Oh were smart. It wasn't like just _anyone_ could get accepted to the school. And it didn't seem like Suzuki had been taking a particular interest in anyone specific... Except- my eyes widened as it dawned on me.

 _Light Yagami._ But it all made sense. That's why Suzuki went up on stage. He did it as a sort of challenge towards Light, like he was metaphorically saying 'I'm on par with your intelligence, possibly even higher.' Which is something that would surely bother Light greatly, since he's always been above others instead of level with them. The world is like a balance. That's why people have flaws, they equalize their good traits. Light Yagami is perfect so it only makes sense that he's nowhere near what he appears to be. _But is it really right for me to accuse him of such a heinous act as being a serial killer?_

Maybe not... But it doesn't really matter what I think because it's not like Light Yagami can read minds- unless he can. _Oh no,_ if he can read minds then he already knows that I'm jealous of his perfection!- no. I'm being ridiculous. Light Yagami can't read minds. And he's probably not Kira either, but he is most likely a suspect...

I stepped on the bullet train and clasped my hand on one of the poles as I set my bag down lightly on the floor of the train. But... _What if he is Kira?_ \- Light I mean. To think I could be going to the same school as a person who killed more than five hundred people, at least twelve of them innocent. I shivered at the thought. Whoever Kira is, it's likely that he's mentally unstable. If he wasn't he would've already drowned in the bottomless dark depths of the ocean they call guilt.

I sighed aloud for no apparent reason as I became more aware of my surroundings. Everyone else seemed to be off in their own world aswell, whether they be on the phone, reading, or too adjusted to their everyday routines to give the world a second glance. It was pretty peaceful though, there was some quiet chatter amongst acquainted passengers but there was a lack of chaotic atmosphere. I grinned at the moment once again with no specific reasoning as the traincar came to a halt. I stepped off silently and walked with the crowd.

It was a good thing I was going the same direction as them anyways, since attempting to move against the crowd would be futile, but I tried to anyways, just to see if I could. Turning, I attempted to fight my way back towards the train, but as expected, the tightly packed swarm of people moving in the opposite direction brought me along with them. With a small shrug and grin, I stopped fighting it and let the horde take me wherever they were destined to go.

Then, someone grabbed me by the shoulder. The throng seemed to all go around the two of us, as if making way for someone important. I turned to the figure with a quizzical look and caught the sight of brown eyes. A name left my lips at the sight of the boy with watchful eyes. "Yagami." But it was barely heard over the risen chatter of the crowd. His perceptiveness caught it though, causing an eyebrow to raise. It settled not long after though, once Light Yagami dismissed it.

He smiled in a charming way, making me internally question his purpose for stopping me. "You left this on the train." He told me as he held up a familiar looking bag. I closed my slightly opened mouth- which I hadn't even realized I'd opened until I shut it- as I grinned and recieved the bag.

"Thanks!" I said in an over enthusiastic way. His guard was still up, even though he was in an average everyday situation. Being onstage I could understand his high guard since that could've been him dealing with being scrutinized and watched by so many expectant eyes at once, but why was he on guard now? My curiousity was itching for me to find out, but I knew I couldn't do so easily. There was a moment of awkward silence, but it was ignored with the noise as the flock, mostly composed of students passed us by. "I- uh... Gotta go." I pointed in the direction that the rest of the men and women were going before disappearing back into the mix, Light nodding in understanding as I left his vision.

The whole confrontation made me nervous, especially after my recent thoughts about he himself being Kira. It's like having someone come up to you after you just talked about them behind your back. You get all paranoid that they heard the whole thing and that they know exactly what you're thinking and it makes you even more on edge. Not the talking behind your back, like making fun of, but the kind where you're talking about a rumor you heard and debating if it's true.

I've been on both sides of that situation and it's not fun either way, because the person that goes up to the back talker always has this strong feeling that the whispers were about themselves, by the look of judgement and disgust in their eyes. And there's no way to be definite if a rumor is true. Just like there was no way for me to be positive that Light wasn't Kira, but I wasn't the type to easily believe rumors, and that's why I dismissed the thought. Light wouldn't become a serial killer because it would destroy his perfect image, and not just that, it's not a typical for a person to just say one day, 'I think I'll kill someone today!' It just doesn't work like that. That was my decided thought on the matter. Besides, it wasn't really business anyways and I sure as hell didn't want to get involved in it- even though I sort of already was involved, being a Kira suspect myself.

A bell rung as I pushed open the door of a coffee shop near campus. It was a quaint place by the look of it, though I hadn't been there before. I sauntered to the front and ordered a coffee, adding in a rice cake at the realization that I hadn't eaten any breakfast. I decided to sit down at one of the tables in the place since I had a while until my first class would start. It was so peacefully silent, and the only noise was the muffled swaying of the cherry blossom trees and the quiet music that was played in the coffee shop. I rested my head on my arm as I stared off at nothing. After finishing my coffee and snack, I made my way to class.

The day was boring, basically. I'm not even going to explain it- it would probably cause anyone who would listen to fall asleep so... But anyways, after I finished my daily classes, I decided to stroll around the campus courtyard. It was such a calming walk, since most students were gone watching some tennis match or something, but of course, the momentary serenity was broken by the sound of my phone.

With a sigh, I pulled the phone up to my ear and took the call, flinching at the loudness of the voice that bled through the speaker. "KITA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It was Sakaye.

"I'm in the courtyard, geez." I replied through the phone. The dial tone sounded and I pulled the phone away from my most likely damaged ear, courtesy of Sakaye. I furrowed my brows. _What was that about?_ And then the answer to my question came in the form of an out of breath Sakaye who sprinted up to me, holding some sort of wallet.

"KITA! LOOK... WHAT... I... GOT...!" She panted as she stopped in front of me and held the wallet out like it was a prize she'd won at a carnival.

"A wallet." I deadpanned.

She took a moment to catch her breath. "Not just any wallet, this wallet belongs to someone." I looked at her with raised eyebrows. She had on a sort of creepy smile and it was freaking me out. Someone's wallet, creepy grin...-!

"YOU STOLE SOMEONES WALLET?!" I ripped the wallet out of her hands and began searching for some form of identification. _God dammit Sakaye, why did she have to be so insane?_ "Where did you get this?" I searched through the pockets, and found _nothing_. With an irritated 'UGH!' I turned the patted down the wallet frantically.

"Not just anyone's wallet..." She sang gleefully. I ignored her as I continued to body search the wallet, humming in question as I noticed a loose thread and pulled.

I turned to her with a deadpan as my fingers brushed against a paper inside the revealed compartment and I pulled it out, hoping it would be an ID or something of the sorts. "What do you mean?" I took a glance at the paper and frowned when I saw it was just an old blank piece of lined paper. Scowling I pushed it back in and continued my search.

"It's Light Yagami's wallet!" She exclaimed. My jaw dropped, all of my movement ceasing as I threw the wallet across the grass like it had burned me.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH LIGHT YAGAMI'S WALLET?!" I screeched. I buried my face in my hands but my head shot up towards Saka with narrowed eyes, moments later as realization struck my being. "WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE ANYWAYS?! YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL!" _Damn Sakaye._ Oh what my life has become...

 **{{}{}{}}-THE SENTINENT PAJAMA PANTS KILLED ALFONSO!-{{}{}{}}**

Reviews because I don't really have an author's note this chap! From top to bottom.

Hikari Kira Hi: ok.

Guest: that is awesome that you chose mine! And if you're looking for any fanfictions in French, I think someone did a translation of Wisty's 'An Ace up my Sleeve' into French.

Mystic Wing: she shall sleep in peace! Yeah, hopefully this one's a bit less peaceful heh.

Angelic Reaper13: thanks!

 **(WRITE A REVIEW OR DIE! JK BUT STILL WRITE ONE!)**

 **V**


	7. The Victimized Locker

Hello... so uh, happy Thanksgiving and stuff, and sorry for going M.I.A. for a bit but here is chapter 7. And also, this story has recently reached 1,000 viewers so that's awesome!

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-THE COW DANCES IN THE WINDOW AT MIDNIGHT!-{{}{}{}}**

There I was, pacing back and forth under a ton of nerve and frustration fueled stress with my face covered by my palms. The cement walkway echoed under the pressure of my marching feet. A tan colored wallet lied all but forgotten in the grass about teen feet away from myself and my idiot- I mean _friend_ \- Sakaye. So _how_ exactly did the idiot, who by the way doesn't even _go_ to this school and in fact goes to a college that is a twenty minute drive away, get Light freaking Yagami's wallet? She snuck into the To-Oh boys locker room like a _creeper_ and took it right from his stuff. So I asked her _why_ she thought it was a good idea to do something so unthinkably stupid!

"Kita, don't be like that." She swatted her hand towards me. "It's all part of my plan!" And so I began to look at her like her face has morphed into that of a reptilian koala hybrid- AKA total 'you're crazy' look- and because apparently I am _also_ an idiot, I asked her what her fabulous plan was.

Basically, her plan went something like this: Step one, Sakaye hears about some crazy tennis match going on between Light Yagami and none other than Hideki Ryuga! Apparently she heard about it from her latest romantic conquest, who heard it from his 'bro', who heard it from his ex-girlfriend, who heard it from her cousin, who heard it from her best guy friend, who heard it from his sister that seemingly goes to To-Oh and has a huge crush on- all according to Sakaye's gossip circle- Hideki, who I know isn't actually named Hideki and is actually an undercover cop named Suzuki! Then again, he thinks I'm Kira so that's probably not his name either since he wouldn't _want Kira_ to know his name.

Anyways, step two! Sakaye breaks the speed limit to get to To-Oh, but not for the tennis match, _oh no_ , but instead for the boys locker room! Step three, Sakaye sneaks _into_ the boys locker room where she then finds Light Yagami's locker, breaks into said locker, and steals his _wallet_! At this point, she mentioned she had originally thought of taking his jacket or watch, but the former wouldn't work properly for her plan and the latter not uncommon enough for it could easily appear to be someone else's watch.

Probably doesn't make much sense yet but there are two reasons for that. That's not the plan in it's entirety, and it was a plan thought up by _Sakaye_.

Step four, Sakaye would come to me and showcase the wallet and her supposed- _cough_ , non-existent- brilliance in her plan to gain the affections of Light Yagami and earn bragging rights over the rest of the Light Yagami fan club. Step five, post-tennis match that I hadn't even known was occurring, Sakaye would prance up to Light, claiming she'd found his wallet and then and I quote, "Our hands will touch and then he'll look into my eyes with utmost gratitude, thanking me and telling me how beautiful I am and then he'll ask me out to dinner as a thanks, and I'll accept the courteous invitation and over dinner one thing will lead to another and then we'll fall in love! and live happily ever after with ten beautiful genius children and a pristine marble castle to house us forever and ever!"

Yeah, _no_. That did not happen, no matter how much Saka wanted it to. Instead, I flicked her on the forehead and then grabbed her arm and dragged her to the boys locker room where I almost cried in fear of how much trouble I would be in if I was caught, at the sight of Light's destroyed locker, that had clearly been bludgeoned murderously with most likely a steel baseball bat or a baton. That's when I glared at Sakaye, full capable of taking the weapon used on the locker and murdering Sakaye with it- okay maybe not, but I wouldn't be surprised if my glare _alone_ gave Sakaye a heart attack.

"I tried to open it normally! But, I couldn't figure out the combination!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose, my anger only increasing at her defense.

Whipping my arm back at my side, my glare returned to her. An on-looker- which I hoped to _god_ we didn't have, since we would _probably_ be arrested, which I didn't need to go through _again_ \- would've thought Sakaye just set fire to my car from the anger showing on my face. "And you thought Light wouldn't suspect you if you gave him his wallet _after_ it had been _stolen_ from his _eradicated_ locker?" My voice was startlingly calm, which made it all the more dangerous.

She visibly winced. "Well at least there are no security cameras!" Way to be an optimist Sakaye.

" _That's it._ Fix it yourself. You're on your own." I began towards the exit when she halted me in my tracks and pouted.

"Come on Kita, help me out here! Sure, _maybe_ I was a little... brash, but I didn't mean for things to get _this_ out of hand!" I glared in response. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have expected you to help me. But, could you please just this once?" She asked, genuinely remorseful which was not that surprising. Saka was the worst at dealing with guilt out of anyone I've ever met. She half-smiled, "If you help me fix things, I'll buy you expensive sushi."

I looked at her to continue, my anger still apparent.

" _And_ dessert?" She offered- well more like bribed, but...

"Deal." _Don't look at me like that._ It's expensive _food_ of course I'll accept it. I shook her hand and turned back to the matter at hand, groaning loudly in utter irritation and vexation as I surveyed the damage. I pulled the sleeves of my long sleeved blouse over my hands, and wiped down every inch of the wallet and locker with my sleeves.

"What are you doing?" Sakaye questioned me in my pursuit.

"Getting rid of fingerprints, Sakaye." I explained in exasperation, "this is practically a crime scene now. You know stealing someone's wallet is _illegal_ right?"

"Duh."

After deadpanning at Sakaye in _general_ , I threw the print-free wallet onto the rest of Light's clothes before scanning the area for the 'murder weapon'. "What did you smash the locker with?" I turned to her.

"Uh... A baseball bat." _Knew it._

"Fan-freaking-tastic. Where is it?" I asked her with a sigh. _WHYYY MEE?!_

She pointed to the janitor's closet. I opened the door with my sleeved hands and sure enough, there was the steel baseball bat. I wiped it down before throwing it back in the closet and slamming the door, a clatter echoing in procession- which by the way, is a word that means something completely different but I'm just going to pretend it means 'the act of going subsequent to something' for lack of better word.

"Did you do any thing else when you came in here?" I asked Sakaye. _Why_ was I even covering for her? Okay, so maybe I've done a few stupid things which she covered for... But I still wasn't enjoying the whole ordeal.

"No, but _I_ have an idea!"

I deadpanned. "What now?"

"Okay, so what if we take Light's locker door off of it's hinges and replace it with someone else's locker door to ensure nothing goes wrong?"

"You just want to make sure Light doesn't get a blow to his ego, thinking someone hates him, especially if they figure out it was you because then he'll think _you_ hate him."

"But...?" Her eyes were hopeful.

"Okay." Admittedly, it was a smart idea when it came down to it. I searched my bag for a safety pin and began picking the master-key lock.

Yeah, my lock picking skills could be attributed as odd, but I had them out of necessity. You see, when I'd been in intermediate school- which were, by the way, the worst years of my life- I was an idiot. Not logically, like in school and stuff, but in a sense that plenty of my teachers had told me, "Kitamura, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your body." -most annoying thing a teacher can say to a student besides, well-

"Teacher, can I go to the bathroom?"

"I don't know, _can_ you?"- at least I assume. Yeah, that's not really an issue in Japan, but I've read many memes.

Anyway, I frequently forgot things, which of course included my set of house keys. My parents both had full time jobs, and since climbing through the window if it happened to be open spent a lot of energy that I didn't care to waste, I figured out how to pick locks.

It came in handy in the current situation; while Sakaye was pacing like a toddler that seriously had to go, I picked the emergency lock for the door. Unlocking it would not only open the door, but allow for a combination reset. As long as Light was the next one to open the locker, we would get off crime-free. Hey, you know what they say, 'It's only a crime if you're caught.'

I trudged back to the closet and grabbed a screwdriver with my covered hand, tapping the hinge pins out before exchanging the door with one from the opposite side of the locker room, screwing off and then switching their number plates aswell, finishing by resetting that lock as well and wiping down all possible fingerprint locations. It took a good fifteen minutes until it was all done. And in what would probably be the _most_ fortunate event of the day, we were able to sneak out of the locker room unseen.

From there, Sakaye and I went our separate ways. She went to witness the ground breaking history that was Hideki-Suzuki- you know what? I'm just gonna call him lemur. So as I was saying, she decided to watch the end of Light and Lemur's tennis game, and I, not caring in the slightest, decided to make myself scarce. I basically just walked aimlessly around campus for a little while. I did some homework, ran into a few benches and trash cans, etcetera. Then Sakaye _returned!_ You know that sound that's like a laugh but it's not actually a laugh and it basically means 'WHYYY!'? Yeah, well that was basically the essence of my person. She went on and on about how her precious Light won, and how weird Lemur was, which I couldn't help but agree with. He was odd, extremely so.

It was funny though, just the fact that all the drama in _my own_ life for the past how ever long it had been since that whole L impersonator ordeal, had been revolving around Suzuki and even Light too, yet even Sakaye was talking about the two. Truthfully, my thoughts for the past few weeks had been mostly composed of either of them- or L. But everything seemed so intertwined that it made me feel sort of out of place. I didn't really have a reason for _being_ in the middle of this. Everyone else was understandable but the only reason that _I_ was a part of it was because of a fluke coincidence with one of Kira's targets and the position of my dad as head taskforce director.

This may sound pretty selfish, as well as make me seem like a _really_ shitty friend, but why couldn't it have been Sakaye that got jailed because _she_ was the one who first _met_ Satoshi? But I guess that wouldn't make as much sense since her parents are just a corporate business man, and a hotel secretary. It could've been Reina though, her uncle is a policeman. He left the Kira-case though and was reassigned to another case a while ago... And her mom's only a nurse. Ok, so _maybe_ it does actually make sense that _I'm_ the one caught up in all this, but that doesn't make me feel any better about it.

But, I know where Suzuki's coming from- I mean, in suspecting me. At first I had no idea how I could be suspected of being criminal mastermind material, but after just destroying the evidence of _Sakaye's locker murdering escapades_ it made sense. Since I totally wiped down finger prints and was able to cover up everything on the spot made me even believe myself that I was capable of becoming a criminal- not a _serial killer_ of course- but like a thief or something, which frightened me. Not saying I ever _would_ become a criminal, only saying I was capable of it. _Ya know?_

But I'm definitely too human and remorseful to do something as bad as murder, which thank _god_ or the world would probably be in trouble. By the way, that was a joke. Even if I didn't have any remorse I- well at least I would hope that I would never turn into a killer... I'm rambling now, and about pretty morbid topics at that.

I looked around myself to see more students around than there had been before. Sakaye, being the social butterfly she is, was talking to that Kiyomi Takada girl I had in my first class of the day, the one that's full of herself and tries to pretend she's not. It seems like Sakaye knows just about everyone, which is probably a result of her social status. To be honest, she was probably talking about Light. Lately, Sakaye's obsession over said boy had been... Increasing. And then-

"Coach! I swear! Someone destroyed my locker!" _Oh crap. That must be the owner of the switched locker door..._ I made sure to advert my gaze, so as not to appear suspicious. That fancy sushi and dessert better be goddam sensational.

 **{{}{}{}}-DOORKNOBS WHISPER THE SECRETS OF THE WATER!-{{}{}{}}**

So yeah, crazy stuff happened, but I didn't feel like ending with some crazy cliff hanger. Psstt, I'm saving that for next chapter. And reviews from top to bottom!

Trich: I'm glad you like her! I'm trying to make her somewhat relateable (though she's probably not to be honest, ehheh...).

Argalii: thanks and here's that update.

Hikari Kira Hi: thank you, and um.. sorry but I'm sort of trying to keep the characters relevant, as in only characters that are actually technically canon(i.e. Director Kitamura actually has a daughter, Eiichi Takahashi also actually has a child, etcetera).

LunaEris9: yes, she always ends up in the worst of situations, doesn't she? Anyways, I like your new username!

Angelic Reaper13: yay!

P.S. You should totally check out my oneshot that I posted like a week ago because not alot of people viewed it and basically, I'm greedy. Fav and review it too! Go! Do it! Please!

Update: I fixed the issues with this chapter, as well as inventing a lock mechanism that truthfully doesn't exist. It's better than not making sense at least :)

 **(WRITE. A. THINGY. IN. THIS. BOX!)**

 **V**


	8. The Dellusion: Featuring Ryuk

So before I begin, about pairings... What do you readers think? I hadn't originally planned any pairings but I guess the given pairing would be Kita and L and I'm down for that, if that's what readers want. I don't think I could do a Light pairing though, it wouldn't work well since it's going to be enough of a challenge to nail his non-romantic character persona (and his romantic persona is nonexistent in my mind so I would have no idea what to make out of that). Light has to be the most difficult character to get right. It's so easy to accidentally make him OOC. Anyhow, I'm also down with Kita and Misa if that's what you guys are into(though that will be a challenge since that whole Light infatuation... But then again, they'll all be a challenge because I'm pretty sure they're not the most pairable characters) or maybe one of the Whammy kids (though one of the Whammy kids would probably be the most difficult to actually weave into the plot) I honestly don't really care what you guys choose, or don't choose if you're completely against pairings. Well, whatever you choose, the main concept in this story will never be romance, and the romance will be more of a sideline thing. I'm sort of pro-pairings though because it'll give me a chance to practice romance scenes in general, but as I said, I'm down with whatever you choose. Basically, check a box.

[] Kita x L

[] Kita x Misa

[] Kita x Matt

[] Kita x Mello

[] Kita x Near

[] Kita x No one (DIE ALONE KITA!)

[] Kita x... Yeah that's about all I can think of. But, if you think of someone else, let me know!

My apologies for the long A/N but I would really appreciate it if you told me what you thought, whether it be via review or PM. Either one is acceptable. Without further ado, I will now begin.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-DON'T EMAIL STYLISH BEARDS TO CEREAL BOXES!-{{}{}{}}**

You know that feeling when you're guilty about something so you become so paranoid that you'll get caught? Basically... me. The whole school was freaking out over the vandalized gym locker and I just felt like every one was staring at me when I had my back turned, and that someone _knew_. Realistically, that was complete nonsense, but my mind was contradicting itself between logic and paranoia.

I gained a whole new respect for people who have delusions and hallucinations frequently. It's a lot more difficult to deal with than it seems. But as for the school flipping out, they thought it was some serious threat to the kid- Makoto Yuneda, his name was. They even got two police officers to come down and take a look at it- which normally wouldn't happen but apparently the police were lacking in cases for the surplus of people because a lot of the officers had left the Kira case for their own safety, not to mention the crime decrease ever since the rise of Kira himself- or herself- had caused a lessening of cases even _more_. A positive aspect of Kira, I guess.

Rumors were also floating around. People thought the poor kid was involved in the wrong crowd and had his locker bludgeoned because he owed money or something. This did not settle my guilt, the opposite as a matter of fact. I felt _horrible_. Sakaye was sniffling in guilt beside me- we were on the most likely disgustingly unsanitary tile floor of the girls' bathroom. I only followed her in to help her get herself together, she felt more awful than I did.

"I feel _really_ bad Kita..." _Sniff._ "I didn't mean for this to happen! I-I thought he'd take it as some practical joke or something- or maybe even believe that it was just some stupid bully or something, trying to mess with his head." She looked to me with teary eyes.

I sighed. "I know Saka... but it'll all blow over soon. The police are just over-staffed and don't have anything to investigate, probably." I consoled. Her slight crying was not helping me rid myself of guilt either and she was a really ugly crier which made me feel even _more_ guilty for wanting to laugh at that fact. Especially after everything I'd been thinking earlier with _her_ being involved in the shit I've gone through in the past week instead of me.

The sound of the door being opened and shutting behind it echoed through the small bathroom as it happened. Instinctively I put my hand over Sakaye's mouth and quieted myself. I didn't at all want to deal with another student at this moment. I'd had enough interrogations for one week. The faucet turned on, whoever was out there was washing their hands. And then I did something pretty stupid. I yelped, _loudly_. Don't look at me like that, you would to if you felt an unknown wet substance touch your hand. For anyone who would've guessed Sakaye did something such as licking the palm of mine that covered her mouth, they'd be _wrong_.

Nope, it was incredibly disgusting what _actually_ happened. For those who get grossed out easily, I'd skip ahead. _It was snot._ Literally, Sakaye's nose dripped freaking snot onto my hand.

"Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew..." I repeated in a mantra as I flung myself out of the handicap stall and rushed to the sinks, not even paying attention to the bewildered Kiyomi Takada that was staring at me. Life just loves to chuck rotten, un-ade-able lemons right at my head, huh? "Sakaye! You're disgusting!" I shrieked, scrubbing my soapy hands as she walked ashamedly out of the stall, covering her nose from the view of anyone.

I dismissed the fact that Kiyomi Takada was there at first, but it was at this point that realization came into play. I had to think of an excuse, fast. Thank god for my _slight_ experience in theater club! Improv was one of the things we'd practiced.

"Just because your boyfriend dumped you doesn't mean you can snot on my hand!" Stupid minimal training. Taking acting classes was definitely now on my to-do list. I should've come up with something better. Now Kiyomi will forever see us as the heartless insensitive friend and the snotty undatable crybaby!

Sakaye's eyes widened at me, probably confused as hell. "Uh... I-I am sorry?" Damn Sakaye's acting skills- or lack thereof. Way to act like an emotionless robot- a envisionment of Suzuki came to my mind at the thought of emotionless robots. I had such the urge to truly face palm at Sakaye though. But, at least she had the decency to grab a tissue and fix her... situation.

I had to make the two of us not look as bad as we currently looked. "Well it's your fault! You're the one who cheated on him." I am seriously not helpful. Now Sakaye looks like a cheater and I _am_ a bad friend for making her look worse.

"Did not!" She screeched, hands balling up into fists at her side. "I was hugging my cousin! He just assumed I was cheating!" Woah woah _woah_... Did I _actually_ just coincidentally bring up an _actual_ occurrence of Sakaye's love life? That was _lucky_.

Takada's eyes widened as she made a mad dash- did I just say _mad dash_? _Oh god_ _, what is wrong with me?!-_ for the door, probably wanting to get far far away from us two crazies. And then, in a moment of insanity, we started laughing. Well I was laughing- Sakaye was sort of doing this weird laughing and crying at the same time thing- _shudders_. Then, we got ourselves together and returned to our peers. It took a while though, Sakaye had to wash her germy hands and redo her mascara disaster that looked like someone had exploded a sharpie on her face. It was not a pretty sight. I couldn't even imagine the rumors that would be spread around. But Takada from what I heard, didn't typically _start_ useless gossip so maybe we'd be okay in that department.

The commotion had died down by the time we joined the crowd, which was a good thing. They just wrote it off as a fluke- truthfully, they had no evidence to investigate further, thanks to my riddance of evidence. Nothing was stolen and nothing except the locker door was damaged anyways so... yeah. They made sure to keep it sort of hushed, since To-Oh was a highly respected school which wouldn't be taken to lightly if it was found to have students that could possibly be involved in organized crime, plus a lot of the students had left immediately after the tennis match so not too many people knew what had happened.

Sakaye still looked like she could burst into tears at any second though. The only thing comforting her was the fact that as it turned out, Light had actually left campus before the whole ordeal was discovered. He was one of the first people to go into the locker room according to someone on Saka's endless list of friends. He said Light only grabbed his wallet before leaving and had just slipped on a sweatsuit instead of actually putting his clothing back on, probably planning to return for his clothing later on. And only strengthening my theory that Hideki was investigating Light, the two were seen walking off together.

 _Can I be honest?_ I felt invasive just from knowing so many details about what they were doing. I _knew_ it was none of my business. Besides, the last thing I wanted was to be like one of those nosy gossiping neighbors in old movies who are always involving themselves in matters that don't remotely concern them. People like that annoyed me profusely. Sort of like my mom's mom.

That woman was batshit crazy though. Ok, maybe that sounds bad... but she would make insinuations about who I should get married to, which consisted of way too old for me, stuck up, rich guys. When I was literally twelve she tried to urge me to consider a _'marital partnership'_ with her rich, old lady bingo friend's, seventeen year old grandson. This actually became the sole reason that I do not consider the relationship between Romeo and Juliet _romantic_ , or even just _normal_ in general. She's _crazy_! This was also the woman that would threaten to put soap in my mouth if I swore, or hit me with a wet noodle if I wasn't ladylike. _What the heck does that even mean though?_ A wet noodle? Like, how batshit crazy is that?

Aside from the uncomfortable topic of my unstable relatives though, Sakaye had to go soon after we left the bathroom. She had to get ready for a formal dinner with her parents and some business associates, since she's the heir to her parents' fortune. Due to boredness that hurriedly approached my being, I invited Reina to my house once I returned home, and we watched some hilariously terrible comedy movies before viewing and laughing at the unrealism of those soap operas that so many people love to obsess over.

I didn't get it. _What was so entertaining about those things anyways?_ They were overly dramatical and pretty dumb. Especially that suspenseful violin music they'd add in at the most tensionfull- not a word but I'll pretend it is for my purpose- scene, but that was laughable as well. Just how hard they seemed to try to invoke anticipation into the viewers was amusing in itself. It made me wonder how a script written by myself would turn out. Probably even _more_ laughable than theirs, to be entirely honest.

A pretty calm evening altogether, compared to earlier's events. Well that lasted until Reina convinced me to walk her home so she didn't get mugged. There was no _actual_ chance of her getting mugged though, since both of our neighborhoods as well as the neighborhoods in between were all good areas, no crime or anything. Just basic suburban safeness.

It was pretty late. Well, late enough that it was dark outside. Because my life isn't chaotic enough,- note the sarcasm- apparently, I was destined to _appear_ to be stalking none other than Light Yagami by coincidentally showing up around him or his stolen possessions! Yeah, his house is- well, from what I learned just then, about two streets down from Reina's house. Of course, _right_ as we were passing, a car parked in his driveway and out came an older woman- presumably Light's mother- and _Light Yagami himself!_ But I could handle that. It wasn't like it was a big deal, until I started _hallucinating._

At least I _believed_ I was hallucinating at the time, but this big dark thing flew down from the sky to Light's side. I couldn't make out its appearance at first, leading me to believe it was just a shadow, but then the automated porch light flickered on. This... _thing_ , had a twisted smile on blue tinted lips along with other-worldly beady red eyes that stared right at me through the nightfall's darkness. It's hair spiked up atop it's head and it's sharp, pointed teeth grinning. It's black feathered wings swung as it descended itself from it's moving flight into a floating position just a few feet off of the ground.

What did _I_ do upon this sight? Instinctual response. I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed in my entire life. My scream could've probably shattered the ears of Reina if she had been any closer to me. One rapid, terrified question rang through my mind, over and over again, my heart racing in fear so fast it was like I could hear it on high volume. _What **is** that thing?_

 **{{}{}{}}-HENRY THE MUFFIN IS BANNED FROM SPACE!-{{}{}{}}**

So, let me explain what happened here in case you have no idea. Last chapter- correction: Two chapters ago, Kita mentioned finding a blank piece of paper in Light's wallet. That, my viewers, was a fragment of the Death Note. Remember that episode where Light was sewing a pocket in his wallet for a piece of the Death Note? Well there's your answer to why that was in there. She can now actually see Ryuk, which very much complicates things. Now for reviews, top to bottom.

Blue: I'm pleased that you did, and thank you! After this cliffhanger, I'm sure it will be even harder to wait.

Mo-Freakin: I'm glad that you enjoy my story!

Trich: thanks! As for interaction with Light, there will be some soon. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get her involved with the taskforce without it seeming too forced.

LunaEris9: Sakaye is a little bit obsessed with Light, true. Not to Misa-Misa heights but enough that she does some crazy things. I've made her the type of person who doesn't think much before they do things and gets a bit caught up in her own fantasy world and I changed the last chapter a bit to having her just talking to Takada instead of trying to recruit her to make her not seem _too_ crazy. As for pairings, I decided to explain all of that in the A/N at the top.

 **(Please write a review, because review equals happy author!)**

 **V**


	9. The Creature Beside Light

Remember me? Yeah, so I haven't updated for forever. I'm not even going to make up some excuse. I'm pretty much just lazy, a procrastinator, and a bit uninspired. I finally got around to finishing this chapter and I'm still feeling loads guilty for not updating my other three stories. Oh well.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-PONY GUACAMOLE!-{{}{}{}}**

I was freaking out. My body wouldn't move even though my mind was crying and recoiling in fear, telling me to get the hell out of there. That... _thing_ was grinning at me, and Light was staring at me. I knew somewhere in my mind that the street was too dark for him to be able to actually _see_ my face but he was staring, and it was making me uncomfortable, adding on to he weight of the terror that currently embodied me.

I felt like I could just crumble at any second and cry like a little girl who woke up from a nightmare. I was physically shaking as I turned to see Reina's face She was clearly frightened too, but then I realized she was also confused, and she wasn't staring at that thing. She was staring at _me_.

She didn't _see_ it.

A glance back at the Yagami house told me that even Light's mom- at least I think it was his mom, unless Light's into older women or something- was staring at me, head slightly tilted. I looked at Light again and his stare was different. It was a stare that waited- no, _expected_ something to happen.

"Why did you-" Reina started, knowing I knew what she was asking.

And then instinct kicked in. I knew one thing for certain. I wanted to _leave_. "Lie." I whispered to her, hoping for my sanity that she understood what I meant. My voice was trembling even with the single word. She stared at me for another moment, trying to calculate something from my face. Metaphorical gears turned and then she _yelled_. Reina _never_ yells. "Shut up! I told you not to freak out! It's just one date!"

I glanced at her in a stupor before regaining my senses and looking back at the Yagami's, along with that nightmarish thing that had me still shaking. The woman's curiosity was satisfied. She continued her walk towards the door. Light's gaze, however, lingered.

No no no no. _Panic._ Why was I so unsettled? It was like there was this sense of impending doom. I did not want to be there. I started taking really fast and heavy breaths, and it probably sounded like I was hyperventilating- I probably was. "I-I..." _Shit... I stuttered._

I had to make it believable. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH YOUR SISTER'S EX-FIANCÉ!" I even changed my voice to make it sound more squeaky and gossipy. I didn't even bother to check if Light was still watching me, but I felt his eyes, not that he could actually see who I was in the dark street, but it was still disconcerting. I wanted to- needed to get away from that thing. "I'M TELLING HER!" I screeched as I shot off towards Reina's house like a firework.

"Oh no you don't!" Reina called after me as she started towards her house as well.

Once I was out of the sight of that... _creature_ , I broke down. I collapsed to my knees and trembled furiously. I didn't know how to deal with this. I was just an average freshman! Well, _las_ t week I was... This was worse than that time I witnessed a guy overdose on the subway while I was visiting my mother's side of the family. Yeah... They lived in an area with _so_ much crime.

My cousin would literally scrape lemons with her nails- so the citric acid would sting if she scratched someone- and hide razor blades in her hair before leaving the apartment- and she was thirteen! She started doing that after some kid pulled a pocket knife on her in a parking lot. She had a good heart too, she was just paranoid. Well more like cautious, since she had a good reason to be. But I digress, I can't handle things like this. I'm _not_ someone who laughs in the face of danger. I run the hell away like a scared little rabbit, or cease all movement like a deer in headlights.

"What...?" Reina started as she caught up to me.

"You didn't see it." I _knew_ she didn't. I could _tell_ she didn't. She gave me a questioning look. "There was a _big thing_! With wings and red eyes and sharp teeth and-"

She grabbed my shoulders and looked deep into my brown eyes. "Kita, are you on drugs?"

I threw my hands up in exasperation. "I don't know! Maybe!" I was _more_ willing to accept the fact that I'd been drugged for a _third_ time than to believe that horrifying creature actually existed. _I'm not crazy. Right?_

Reina kind of just stood there blankly while I rushed off, like she hadn't thought of a way to respond to my declaration. She eventually caught up and talked in such a low volume it could've been mistaken as a whisper, "Are you serious? Do... Do I need to tell your parents about this? I mean, _Kita_... We could find a nice rehab place. Those things are like five star hotels nowadays."

I made a whine type of sound and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "No, I just-" but I realized explaining and continuing on about what I saw, especially after my outburst about being spied on a few days ago, would not help to disprove the notion. "I... I'm just a little stressed out. Let me just finish walking you home since you're scared of the dark or whatever."

She crossed her arms. "Am not." She mumbled, looking away from me in mock irritation.

The rest of the walk was pretty silent- which was a good thing since I didn't think I had enough sanity to hold a proper conversation at that moment. After Rei got back, I took the long way home. It was cold too so I was shivering like crazy, but it was better that way, since there would be less of a chance for me to go even further into the bottomless pit of insanity.

I bundled up in a blanket on the couch as soon as I got home. I just needed some time alone. Time to gather my scattered thoughts and to reassess everything that happened. Honestly, I wasn't entirely sure if I knew exactly what just happened.

It was sort of lonely. Not myself- like, yeah my house was empty, but I was lonely in the sense that I knew I couldn't share any of this with anyone. I had no one to talk to that wouldn't institutionalize me or have me assassinated in secret because I knew too much. _What was this anyway?_ Hearing my own thoughts made me feel like I was watching a goddam action movie.

I was pretty desperate, and I probably looked like I was having a PTSD flashback. I looked around the room, trying to seek out one of the cameras. I couldn't. They were well hidden. Instead, I just stared off into nothingness as I made a request. "Hey... Uh... Whoever is there, can I please have a therapist? If I asked my parents for sessions they'd ask why, and I..." I had an urge to cry. I felt so lost, and confused. "I need someone to talk to." I looked down towards the ground as a precaution incase I did cry- which I didn't. "I think I'm insane."

And I just sat there in silence, wrapped in a blanket like ET, looking like a ten year old who'd just watched hostile- basically scarred for life- until I fell asleep right on the couch. Not for long though. I had some kind of nightmare- though I don't remember what it was about, it left me feeling like a helpless child. I pushed myself off the couch and peered out the window and at the car in the driveway to see that my dad had returned home, but my mom hadn't. Not that much of a surprise...

I had to confront Suzuki in person about talking to someone the next day after classes, since he didn't seem aware of my request via cameras. It ended me up, awkwardly enough, talking to he himself. He explained that the only other option would be the older guy that was always bringing him cake, whom I was even less familiar with, since they couldn't have someone actually qualified for the risk that any information may be leaked. It would've been uncomfortable either way though, since I was still talking to a stranger about my personal life.

I blinked, fiddling with the hem of my long sleeved shirt as I struggled to find words. I was really nervous and admittedly stalling. After a moment, I decided to tell it all outright. "I think I'm seeing things that don't exist." Suzuki was silent and bored, not making me feel any better about this. "So... Yesterday, I was walking with my friend and we passed this house as a car pulled up." I was struggling to keep my voice even. It felt like I was reliving it as I told it. "And when the people came out of the car, this thing flew down from the sky." I was full-blown shaking by then.

"Hmm..." He chewed a bite of cake. "So you saw a bird." He stated flatly.

This was not at all helping. He was talking to me in a manner as if he saw me as stupid- or at least far below him intelligently- which I definitely was _slightly-_ less intelligent, not slightly stupid _-_ but he was speaking to me like I was a five year old telling fantasy stories of how I saw a unicorn or something! I frowned. "It wasn't a bird! It was this... Creature with pointy teeth and red eyes and black wings and- and- it flew right down to Light's side!" I really felt like I was crazy, since no one seemed to believe me.

He seemed extremely shocked and possibly a little frightened at first, but that was replaced when his eyes seemed to sparkle with sudden interest. "Light?"

I mentally face palmed. "Sorry, I meant Yagami. I just address people by their first names instead of surnames in my head." I blamed it on my time in America a few years ago. It got me used to calling people I didn't know personally by their first names.

"So you say Light Yagami was seen besides this inhuman creature?"

I nodded hesitantly, unsure why he had on this creepy smile like he set up something to happen and it happened exactly how he intended it to, if that makes sense.

He took another forkful of cake. "I don't believe you're crazy, though I have a favor to ask you."

We hardly seemed acquainted enough to be asking each other for favors but I nodded anyway. Besides, it seemed like even if I had disagreed, I would've had to do it.

"In an undetermined amount of weeks, I will send you information. A place and a time to be precise. You follow those instructions and will be brought into a meeting with the task force where Light Yagami will be. If you see this creature again, you will inform me once Light Yagami has left." The way he said it was a second piece of evidence that this wasn't just some favor. It was obvious I would have to do it one way or another, since he said it like a command of directions.

I stared at him, trying to come up with a reason for it- that is, why he wanted me to do the so called favor. It didn't seem like too difficult of a favor, so I agreed.

 **{{}{}{}}-THE PILLOW KILLED THE PHONE IN THE STUDY WITH THE PASTA!-{{}{}{}}**

Oh, by the way, the vote for pairings was unanimous, and everyone voted for Kita x L so that's probably what the pairing is going to be, but people can still decide if you haven't let me know your opinion yet, since I won't be including romance for quite a few chapters.

hannah-dimond: that's almost definitely what the pairing will be, so yeah.

Trich: thanks, I wasn't entirely sure if it was too unlikely at first to be honest, but it's fanfiction so coincidences can happen whenever! And it will most likely be L x Kita!

BoneMeal: Alright, it almost positively will be, but I personally love Near- but mostly shipped with Mello haha. Light's too complicated. Don't worry! I'm sleep deprived too! It's 6:28 am and I have yet to fall asleep! My sleeping patterns are so off... haha.

 **(Pssttt. If you write in the box, I know what you think about the story!)**

 **V**


	10. The Kira Tapes and Hotel Meet

So, the last chapter definitely wasn't my best, so I'm trying out this thing where I focus less on drama and focus more on symbolism moments that don't mean anything now but will mean more later, character development, and a little bit of subtle foreshadowing- and subtle puns, so try to pick them out and tell me if you found them in reviews- as well as stretching it out a little more. I'm extremely critical when it comes to my own writing, so I have this nagging feeling to rewrite a few chapters even though I know I'm far too lazy. Anyway, here's chapter ten! Double digits! Now _that_ is an achievement.

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-THE CROCODILE LIKES FLUFFY PANTS FOR MONDAYS!-{{}{}{}}**

I felt better. I mean, I hadn't run into Light or his uh... spectator, at all since that night. Things were going back to normal. As normal as they _could_ be, that is... after being drugged twice and put in jail, and committing vandalism, and etcetera. _I said way too many ands didn't I?_ Well it's quite a lengthy list of shit I had going on.

It was a Saturday, April eighteenth, and I was bored and feeling nostalgic so I decided to go down to my basement and get all my old school work from my primary school years and just laugh at myself. _Is that normal?_ I don't know, I just think it's funny to see all the ridiculous things I wrote when I was younger.

There was this notebook where I would write stories, and there was this hilariously awful one about a fairy with a human best friend- I'm not going to go in depth about it, but it was hilarious. It made me smile, thinking of myself being so young. It in reality wasn't that long ago, only a small fraction of my life has passed since- providing I don't die before I'm thirty. I also found a drawing. I'd always wanted a baby sister when I was little, so I used to draw babies a lot.

Looking back on the drawings, it literally looked like little ovals with pig noses and rectangular bodies. The pig noses were probably supposed to be pacifiers but they did not at all look like them. It's ironic, since I don't really like babies now. That probably sounds terrible, but honestly, it's like a certain age that annoys me. Not newborns but when they are more like toddlers and they learn how to be spiteful and they try to blame things on you and then grin all smugly at the fact that you got in trouble. I had a cousin on my dad's side that I loathed. Once they get to be like six or older, I don't hate them _as_ much. At that point they typically look up to anyone older than them as a ro-model, and aren't so annoying. Anyway, that's what occupied my time and thoughts on that Saturday... _until_ I got a cup of lemonade, brought the folder of papers up to my room and switched on the TV!

So, essentially, it was a news station with the host slumped over in a chair. All the maintenance and filming crew were panicking as they all crowded around him. I had no idea what was going on until I got a clue when one of the crew yelled "Damn you Kira!" and another yelled, "Damn Demegawa for airing it!"

My eyes widened and I gently set my cup of lemonade on my bed table, my eyes not leaving the screen. I'm not usually one to be nosy, but this was _TV,_ so I lacked care over the fact that I readily switched the channel to Sakura TV, wanting to witness the drama as it happened. I could _probably_ be studying- the better option but... _who am I kidding?_ I don't study, I just have a great memory, and actually listen in class. Yes, I was going to watch Sakura TV against my better judgement, because for once I wanted to have an idea of what the fuck was going on, since I didn't know the answer to that question the majority of the time.

Kira was speaking- not with their real voice. Actually, the voice adjuster made it pretty obvious it was a girl. I would know, I used to have this toy watch that would record voices and make them deeper. My voice at the time turned out a little bit higher pitched than the voice of Kira, while my dad's was much deeper. The reason I have this gut feeling that L is male, is because his voice adjuster makes the pitch higher. If he was a _girl_ , making the pitch higher would create a squirrel resembling voice, making it incredibly obvious that the person behind the screen was a girl. It makes sense, and that's why L is male and Kira is female. I bet if I told Sakaye about the realization she'd say they would be the perfect poster board couple. _Sakaye is awful at matchmaking._

 _Sure_ , I've heard of the saying that opposites attract, but there's no way a goddam serial killer and the greatest detective in the whole wide freaking world would just couple up. It's illogical. Maybe that's just me because I can't picture it. Maybe it's because L already has a wife. Ok, that's _still_ just an assumption that my mind made up, but I'm pretty sure it's reality. It seems likely... _why else would..._ I don't know. I'm just trying to find a reason for my mind that creates it's own terms of reality.

Kira was going on a rant about how she loves justice and wants the police to cooperate- pretty much impossible since they already had the world's greatest detective on the case, which surprised me that Kira didn't seem to figure that out herself. She wanted L to reveal himself, which I sort of wished would happen, yet not at the same time. On one hand my uncontrollable curiosity for knowing secrets would be satisfied, yet L would probably die... which means his daughter would be left without a father and his wife without a husband and that would be too sad- Yeah, now that I'm _hearing_ myself _think_ that, I actually realize how crazy I sound. No, crazy isn't the right word... more like strange, in the way that people would just stop and stare to try to figure out where I even come up with most of the stuff that runs through my head, and a quarter of that stuff that actually ends up leaving my mouth in word form.

I reached for my cup of lemonade and somehow ended up flipping off my bed and crashing to the floor with the lemonade and my entire bed cover with a startled yelp. I blinked, wondering how my whole room could become a mess in the matter of seconds. Lemonade was soaking into my carpet, and it sort of took a moment for me to remember when I even got a cup of lemonade. I didn't even _remember_ it, at all. No recollection of the moment it originated. Weirdly enough, it made me contemplative. I went into deep thought about the single factors that effected the way things happened. I was getting philosophical and I had no idea why.

But think about it, what if I had decided to get a bag of potato chips instead of lemonade when I was in the kitchen? Would I have still knocked them over and fallen? They're much more lightweight than a glass cup of lemonade, and I might've not even opened the bag if I had gotten chips instead of a drink, since I hadn't taken a sip of the drink yet. _What if I didn't walk Reina home?_ What would I be doing? _What if I absolutely loathed genetics and I didn't make bets with Sakaye?_ Never mind about that one, it makes sense, but I'm not gonna talk about it yet. It'll make more sense eventually. Anyway, _what if I had stayed at home and been lazy on that day Rei, Saka, and I went to the club?_ Would I just be routinely living out an average life? With no nightmares? No fears of being drugged again? I don't like questions I can't answer, that's why I'm not pensive too often.

I finally got up after a silent ten minutes frozen on my floor. I sighed and folded up my comforter, though relieved I didn't get any on the comforter, only the carpet and myself. Still not great, but it _could've_ been worse.

I cleaned up the lemonade and then took a shower. The house was quiet, since both of my parents were working.

I slipped on some extremely comfy pajamas, even though it was only around seven, and ate dinner. It was probably around eight when I saw that I had received an email. I knew I should've been expecting it, but I was still shocked that I was given directions to go to some hotel the next day where Suzuki and Light would be. It terrified me. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to keep myself together if I did see the creature again. If I screamed again or even did anything that signified recognition, it would be like showcasing to the world that I see nonexistent beings. It would probably be worse though, because of the fact that instructions to keep a straight face were also included in the email, and Suzuki believed that there might actually be a creature.

I watched a horror movie right before going to sleep. Probably not a great idea in hindsight, but I figured it would take a lot to shake me now. _I was wrong._ I was as scared of a dumb fictional movie as I usually would be, meanwhile there were more horrifying things in reality. That's just pathetic to be honest. I would blame the creators for not making it as scary as reality, but if I could I would rather blame my life being more scary than a movie where anything is possible, as it all comes from the macabre and morbid minds of the writers and directors of horror movies. Yet there I was, goosebumps on my arms and legs as a masked serial killer lurked around the screen's room, unseen by the victim.

I ended up falling asleep about an hour after the movie ended and waking up at eight. The email from Suzuki told me to arrive at five thirty, so I had quite a bit of time until then. I was nervous. For sure, it was just barely noticeable. Like when you don't eat for a day, then you hold your hand in front of your face and it is visibly shaking slightly but only can be seen if you actually look for it. That was me constantly even after I ate breakfast.

Reading the first book I found lying around was how I passed the time. It was one I'd already read, causing me to make a mental note to stop at a bookstore sometime soon. It would be nice to have something to do when I moved into my own apartment. I just strolled around town- nowhere near Light's house- afterwards.

It was altogether a peaceful day until I arrived at the door. Actually, the more accurate statement would be that it was peaceful until other people arrived at the door. The old man with the mustache invited me in and the hotel room was empty, with the exception of Suzuki. I sat down and was brought tea, which I drank quietly as I observed my surroundings.

Watari, as was his name, brought cookies to the table. From how the plate was inched just the slightest bit closer to Suzuki made me feel obligated to get permission before I ate one. I decided I wasn't all that hungry anyway.

"So... Am I still under suspicion?"

Suzuki didn't advert his gaze from the cookie in his hand right away, as if he wasn't sure if I was talking to him even though he was the only other person in the room. "Yes." He said shortly, an obvious lie- to me at least. Even though I could _see_ it was a lie, I couldn't see the bigger picture.

 _What was his gain by acting as if I was still under suspicion?_ It was like I was the puppet and he was the one controlling the strings. As if he knew every move I'd make and he already had a planned response. He probably did.

"When is Yagami arriving?" I twiddled my thumbs, avoiding his eyes. They still made me uncomfortable.

His gaze had already returned to the cookie as he replied. "I assume you are referring to Yagami Light. He will be here at six forty-seven." _Random?_

I felt like asking why he was coming to much later than myself would make me feel stupid, even though I truly didn't know why. "Ok." I ended, a silence falling over the room. My questions would most likely be answered, as things progressed, by the end of the day, so I didn't inquire about anything else.

It was another few minutes before Suzuki spoke up once again. "I have to ask that you'll address me as Ryuzaki from now on, and still Hideki or Ryuga in public." And then he ate another cookie.

I nodded simply and sat up, walking around the room to keep myself occupied. There was a knock on the door and I furrowed my brows. The wall clock designated that the time was five fifty-one, meaning Light wasn't there yet. Watari opened the door and two men came in. I blinked.

"Hey Ryuzaki!" One greeted cheerfully with a smile, as if he'd known Suzu-Hide-Ryuzaki for years. I didn't know about that, but I was positive that Ryuzaki had way too many different names for himself.

The other came in without greeting, just looking a little pissed off at the world in general if that makes sense. I sort of stood there awkwardly, not knowing if I should greet them or not.

"Oh! I didn't notice you there! I'm Matsui and that's Aihara." He greeted, and I hesitantly waved. It was all just _so_ weird.

I made my confusion apparent. "Can I be briefed as to what is going on? I'm honestly lost." My face was sheepish.

Ryuzaki looked up from his third cookie. "Ah yes, this is Kitame Kitamura, she holds knowledge of a potential lead in the Kira investigation."

I nearly facepalmed. That wasn't even my name, and he informed the two guys about the situation, yet here I was, still clueless. If I connected the dots I could conclude these were most likely the members of the Kira investigation, but that didn't explain why they were here when I was supposed to be meeting Light.

 **{{}{}{}}-GO BACK TO THE LIGHT BULB COLONY!-{{}{}{}}**

I have been thinking recently- which is dangerous- but, I've been thinking and I absolutely love when people make predictions. I just love to see a smidge of what goes on in everyone's head and how they think, so please make predictions of what you think will happen in this story's future, even if it's complete nonsense. Why would you do this you may ask? Because if anyone gets their prediction right, I'll pm them the last two paragraphs of this fic! Sorry guests! And yes, I haven't even started writing the chapter after this one, yet I have the last two paragraphs of the entire fic finished. Aside from that request of you readers, here are reviews, top to bottom.

arapyanime: thank you and I will always continue, regardless of the quality! Though I'm not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing.

Hikari Kira Hi: thanks, and I made sure to update much sooner than last time. And speaking of mice! I used to have one! Red eyes and all!

BoneMeal: hello, and yes I do! And who knows, we might! Kyoya would probably kill us faster, since he doesn't have to wait forty seconds ha! You did make me laugh, which is an accomplishment in itself. Don't worry, I'm weird too. And we all have our own preferences so don't worry about it! I am in love with Near x Mello, but I personally like fluff. I know what you mean though, about those dark fics. (Shivers) I know some really cute and/or funny ones if you're interested in just seeing how their pairing can be pulled off. I love Mello too (not like that) and chocolate so... Anyway, thank you, and this is before the second Kira, and after L got the letters from prisoners saying 'L do you know, gods of death love apples' so he is more suspicious and shocked but isn't completely convinced of their existence. Wow, that was a long response, sorry about that.

Guest: ah yes, I noticed that. I had a bit of writer's block. Hopefully this chapter is better and thank you!

 **(ME = HAPPY WHEN PEOPLE WRITE IN THIS BOX AND POST!)**

 **V**


	11. The Rest of the Investigators

Hello again. So, I have a question: Should I do a chapter from L's point of view some time soon, or would that ruin it? I also don't know when I'll be able to update again because I have a lot of things to catch up on in life so I'll be busy... Not to mention the fact that I'm a shameless procrastinator!

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-THE TANGERINE LIVES AMONG THE CLOUDS!-{{}{}{}}**

Matsui sat next to me, "It's nice to meet you. Usually it's really quiet while we wait for everyone to get here." So there were more people yet to arrive. Fantastic. If I'd known I was going to be around more than two people, I'd have worn something nicer.

It was quiet once again, save for Matsui who was babbling about something that no one seemed to be paying attention to. Once he finished talking about... something, I spoke up. "Ryuzaki? Got any decks of cards?"

He pointed to a drawer on the end table and I nodded, taking the cards and rifling through them for the jokers.

"Would you like to play Spit Matsui?" I started distractedly as I discarded the second joker and began shuffling the pile. I figured it would get him to stop rambling aimlessly, which he was probably doing to fill the awkward silence. I didn't blame him.

He made a weird face, probably at the odd name of the choice of card game.

"Slam, or Speed if you prefer." I offered the alternative names. I wondered where the name 'Spit' came from anyway. It does sound pretty gross when you think about it.

"I've never played that before." He told me.

I nodded politely. "I'll show you how to play." I started separating the cards into two piles, kneeling on the floor opposite to the sofa since the side lacked chairs. It was a pretty lengthy explanation, since I'm awful at explaining things, but Matsui got the hang of it quickly. I'd learned the game myself when I'd been in America with my cousin. I don't know if I really mentioned this, but her name was Quarter Queen. Odd name, I know, but all foreign names sound fairly odd to me. Her mom's name- my aunt- was Carol Queen. My cousin... she lived in a really rundown neighborhood, which I'm sure I've already mentioned. But, a few months after I got back to Japan after staying there with my... mother for a year, she was murdered.

I honestly would've half _expected_ her to be shot or something, but her death was so much _worse_. My Aunt called, and she wasn't very specific about it, but the news reports and tabloids _were_. After my only cousin was suddenly murdered, how could I _not_ research and read every single report made? She was drugged first, which sort of reassured me that _maybe_ it wasn't all that painful- maybe she was even unconscious, but the worst part was what that sick bastard did after he killed her. Her determined cause of death was blunt force trauma, but... _after_... the monster of a human being crushed her eyes.

She had the prettiest blue eyes. And like it was some sort of goddam game, he nailed some type of voodoo dolls to the wall- I don't remember the name of the brand... It really tore my Aunt apart. She blamed herself, because she felt like she would've been alright if she hadn't left her alone. She couldn't take it and ended up overdosing last year. We never went back to California after that. I don't think I would've ever wanted to go back. I only wanted positive memories of my time with them. My only sense of closure was the fact that L and an FBI agent caught the killer. If he'd never been caught, there was no way I'd have stopped having nightmares in my third year of secondary school.

I looked up from my hands in my lap, which I'd apparently been staring at for an undetermined amount of time. They were staring, obviously trying to figure out why I'd suddenly gone silent and zoned out completely. "Sorry..." I breathed as I blinked back the moisture that had been accumulating in my eyes. "I was just-"

I wasn't sure which number cookie Ryuzaki had in his mouth as he interrupted, probably the seventh or something. "It would appear as if you were recalling a bad memory."

"Something like that..." I mumbled distractedly.

Ryuzaki seemed to come to a new thought, which I was partly grateful for. "Hmm, it has come to my attention that you have yet to divulge your thoughts on Kira."

"I wasn't asked to give my opinion." I retorted, "but I'm not on Kira's side or anything. It's more complex than just good and bad when it comes to criminals, and even people in general." I rambled. "People just don't work like that."

I don't really like being the center of attention, so I stopped there, hoping to get all their eyes to focus elsewhere. Ryuzaki pushed on, "Care to elaborate?" he questioned disinterestedly, while Matsui seemed to be hanging on my every word and Aihara seemed to be subtly listening.

I sighed. "It's not a perfect world. If you flip a coin, it should theoretically land on heads half of the time, and tails the other half, but in reality, it doesn't." I left them with a vague ponderance- which by the way, is most definitely not a word. "It's not as simple."

Ryuzaki seemed satisfied with that, but Aihara might've not been- I couldn't tell- and Matsui was definitely not.

I ran my fingers through my hair, a bit exasperated. At this point, I realized I would basically have to come up with an entire speech. " _Where_ is the line drawn?" I started, "Some people may say what Kira is doing is noble, so people who live good and honest lives won't live in fear. It sounds simple, but it's _not_. What if a man came home one day to find his wife murdered, and the only finger prints on the murder weapon were his own, because it was their own kitchen knife that was used to kill her? What if he didn't have an alibi because he was at a crowded work gathering- or something like that, and no one was completely sure that they'd seen him. One witness _claims_ he never showed up, but the police don't know that the witness was drinking heavily that night. Say the guy gets arrested! Does Kira know everything and will know that the man is innocent? _No_."

I paused, thinking briefly of another scenario. "Say there's a woman who has vengions against a man for cheating on her a year back, so she seduces him and claims the next day that she was raped by him, having one of her good friends vouch for her, saying he was acting aggressive earlier that night. He's released for not enough evidence and Kira kills him off. He never did anything wrong, and was in fact framed. Say a boy was kidnapped, abused, and practically _raised_ by horrible people. He murders people for them and steals because that's what he was taught to do his whole life. Is it his fault? No. Would Kira bat an eye before killing him? _No_. What about people who disagree with Kira? Are _they_ criminals because they disagree with her beliefs?"

I continued on. "What if a man is threatened by a gang of really bad people, that they'll kill his family if he doesn't kill someone that double crossed them awhile back. Is he innocent? Or is he guilty? And _where_ is the line drawn? Do one time thieves deserve to die- or even lifelong thieves? And there are even some children pick-pockets but they're still just children. What about con-artists? And how does it work for people that have mental conditions that cause them to do heinous crimes? The line between good and evil is as blurry as 20/5 vision."

"Things _don't_ work like a perfect theoretical set up. There's no way of knowing how many times you'll flip tails on a coin, and there's know way of having superior judgement over the concept of right and wrong." The room was absolutely silent as I finished, aside from Ryuzaki chewing on a cookie, peering at me curiously, while Matsui looked starstruck- like the prime minister just offered to buy him lunch. Aihara looked as if I'd gained his respect, as he was nodding approvingly.

Matsui spoke up first. "I never thought about it like that! But it's true!"

Ryuzaki's response went in a different direction. "You referred to Kira as a her." He stated. "Why is that?"

"Oh." I paused, recollecting myself after my long disquisition. "It was an assumption. Kira's voice adjustment was very low in yesterday's broadcast on Sakura TV."

He hesitated for a moment, like he knew something I didn't. "I suppose it is possible..."

There was a knock at the door and Watari answered it. Another two guys, that weren't Light, came in. One being the man that I'd originally thought to be an L impersonator as a result of the events at the welcoming ceremony. The other was a man that I briefly recognized but I was unsure from where. He recognized me too.

"Director Kitamura's daughter? What is she doing here?" He questioned Ryuzaki.

I stayed silent, since I wasn't addressed directly. "She holds knowledge of a potential lead in the Kira investigation." He repeated exactly what he'd said earlier, seeming actually a little ticked off that he had to repeat himself from the slight expression that appeared on his face and disappeared in an instant.

"I see. Does Director Kitamura know about this?"

"I would surmise not." He flatly dropped sugar cubes into his tea cup. _Did he always have to be so indifferent?_

I bowed in respectful greeting before returning to my match against Matsuda. I was honestly trouncing him, but that was to be expected. I glanced at the wall clock once again. Luckily time was actually passing, instead of practically freezing in place as it seemed to do during class and tedious lectures. It was six twenty, meaning it would be only about a half of an hour before I would be met with my worst nightmare as of late for the second time.

By this point, I wasn't even gonna try to deny it. That thing was _definitely_ real. I don't think my own sadistical brain could even come up with such a thing- even though sadistical is probably not a word. Either way that was sort of a half assed joke- I don't personally think I'm a sadist, which is probably a good thing. I'd like to think of myself as a helpful person- even though my inner laziness sometimes overshadows that aspect of myself.

I actually used to tutor a intermediate school kid in my first year of secondary school. Shocking, because I don't _do_ that now. I actually helped him pass, which made me happy just because of the fact that I affected someone's life _positively_. The corner of my lips turned up at the thought. I should do more nice things, but then again, that sounds like too much work. Maybe I'll do something nice for someone one of these days, when I'm not, you know, waiting to see if a _monster_ is following _Light Yagami_.

I needed to prepare myself though, which was near impossible. How does one prepare themselves to observe something they're terrified of? Some say it's good to face your fears, but facing the thing is what gave me nightmares in the first place. Conclusion being, the belief that facing your fears is what you should do is all lies. _Lies I say._

I was absently scratching my shoulder from nervousness. Half paying attention to the cards in front of me yet still winning with practiced ease.

At least the people in the room were likable. I had a feeling that Matsuda and I would probably be something of well known acquaintances because of his infectiously optimistic and happy attitude. I had no way of knowing though, for all _I_ knew I would never see these people again after today.

Tall guy who used to be L- Mogi I think it was- left soon after arriving to go to the police station, as apparently someone needed to be there at nearly all times in case of a tip off to Kira's identity or _anything_ involving information about Kira really. I learned that they rotated in who went back to the building each week.

I was also told that Light was coming to view the Kira tapes, so I would probably be seeing them as well. Apparently Light's dad drove a fucking _van_ into Sakura TV last night. I knew of this because it was explained without profanity by Matsuda, who clearly looked up to Yagami with strong admiration. That must've taken some serious bravery though, to drive a van into a goddam building. That was like action movie level daredevilry.

Watari brought cake. It was chocolate and also probably the best chocolate cake I'd ever had. I still preferred vanilla in general, but it was amazingly decadent. I was on my last bite of the cake when a knock sounded at the door and I froze, my eyes darting to the clock. _It was time._

 **{{}{}{}}-TAKE 'EM DOWN TO CHICKEN TOWN!-{{}{}{}}**

As I already asked of the readers, please make predictions! I don't know when I'll be updating again since I have a crap ton of procrastinating to do! Anyway, let me know about the POV thing and the predictions as well. Not much else to say, so I'll answer reviews now, top to bottom.

Youkai-no-Natasha: thanks so much! And here it is!

arapyanime: thank you!

 **(PLEEEAAASSEEE!)**

 **V**


	12. The Kira Tapes and Theories

I have returned, with banana muffins. I'm not lying. They're amazing and they have chocolate chips, and you can't have any. I'm odd today, don't question it. Anyhow, here's a chapter. Also, on a side note, this story has reached 3.5k viewers so I'm estatic plus there were a lot of reviews last chapter and this story has 40 followers so hell yeah! Onto the story!

 **{{}}-I don't own shit, k?-{{}}**

 **{{}{}{}}-BOWLING BALLS ARE TIRED OF THE CHUCKING!-{{}{}{}}**

My eyes zoned in on the doorknob as it turned. Ryuzaki had called upon the being on the other side of the door to come in, from his crouch on the chair, just seconds earlier. My fingers subtly gripped the carpet floor under me. I took a breath as the door was slowly pushed open, my eyes drifting to the face of Light Yagami. He walked further into the room, and behind him floated _it_. My head turned to Ryuzaki inconspicuously and I looked into his deep soulless eyes. I nodded once, in early confirmation. He drew any possible notice of my reaction away as he lifted his hand and uncharacteristically greeted, "Light!" As if he was still in his Hideki Ryuga persona that he'd held at school.

Light's gaze still landed on me though, but by then I was able to put on a calm face. "Ryuga, you didn't tell me you invited anyone else." He turned to me, "My name is Light, and you might be?" He held his hand out charmingly, and I hesitated before shaking it, avoiding looking at the supernatural creature behind him.

"I'm-"

"She is Kitame Kitamura. She's a suspect in the Kira investigation." Ryuzaki interrupted me, getting my name wrong once again. I shot him a peeved look. It wasn't like my name was a difficult one to remember.

Light seemed to barely pay mind to Ryuzaki though and seemed more occupied with his own thoughts. His eyes flashed with recognition. "Have I seen you around before?"

 _Damn. It was too soon. How could he know already? I thought it was too dark for him to see me and-_

"That's it, you're the girl that left her bag on the bullet train." He concluded. I inwardly breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that he hadn't seen me that night. Though I wasn't relieved about the fact that the creature beside him seemed to be cackling at something on my head. I was tempted to look up, fearful that I may have had a bug in my hair or something- it _has_ happened before. Yeah, when I was nine, some stupid boy from my class decided to place a beetle on top of my head while I was doing my homework on the bench outside of the school. He kept giggling with his friends and pointing to my hair so I felt my head, only to yelp once I felt something, sending the beetle to the grass. I actually picked it up afterwards and chased the boy down with it. I was honestly a hilarious child.

Light was staring at me as if waiting for some response. _Had he asked something?_ I couldn't remember so I nodded with a half smile.

"Also, Light, I'll have to request that you call me Ryuzaki from now on." He stated, "the others you see here are Matsui, Aihara, and Asahi."

"So I guess that must mean I'm Light Asahi." Ah, so Asahi was Light's father, who was in actuality a Yagami. I'd had a feeling they were all using fake names from the start. That must've been why I vaguely recognized Light's dad.

"I suppose so, though I will continue to refer to you as Light, to make things easier. Would you be bothered if Kitame did the same?" He called me Kitame _again_ , making me deadpan.

"Of course not." Light responded politely. I was glad for that, since I only referred to him as Light in my head. It would've probably been pretty awkward if I'd been so casual to call him just Light without his permission. Equally as awkward as accidentally making a weird throat noise while yawning in a room full of silent people. Am I the only one who can relate, or does that happen to others too? Anyway, Watari brought in some tapes and put one in the video cassette for the small TV. The static of the screen was replaced with black letters, spelling Kira, and the same distorted voice from Sakura TV.

The room was soundless as Light examined the footage intently. Kira was talking about how she proved herself and how she wanted L to show his face to the world, which was entirely ridiculous. I mean, if he hasn't revealed himself by now, there's no way he would just because Kira _said_ she'd spare him for cooperating. It was laughable. As odd as it may sound, I'd honestly had higher expectations for Kira- in the sense of intelligence. Light almost seemed... _angry?_ And the rest of the group was just staring at him, like they were waiting for something.

Ryuzaki's eyes were particularly owlish as he chewed his thumb, hunched over. Ryuzaki was seriously such a strange human being, I'd never seen anything like him.

"So Light, what do you infer about this?" Ryuzaki broke the near silence, his eyes colossally wide and boring metaphorical holes into Light's back.

Light gripped the arm of the chair and pushed himself to his feet. He seemed sort of peeved off, and his eyes were narrowed slightly. "It's hard to tell, but this might not be the Kira we're familiar with and might be someone that shares his power. It's not like Kira to use these types of victims for his killings. We've already established that Kira needs a name and a face to kill, but this Kira was able to kill those officers and that detective outside of Sakura TV."

I tilted my head almost comically. Could it be, that there are more than one of these supernatural powered serial killers? I would've never thought it possible, but it almost made sense. It would explain why Kira's intelligence seemed to lower dramatically as of recently, considering what seemed to be nothing more than a publicity stunt than an actual means to get people to board the pro-Kira train, as well as believing a detective hidden in the shadows would actually show themselves to the entire world when there's a killer that can kill with only a face. On the subject of 'only a face', that surprised me as well. I don't know why, but I thought Kira needed nothing but a person's name. I hadn't really gone into depth to see if I could be right, but I was pretty sure all the names of Kira's victims were displayed publicly.

"L- I mean Ryuzaki, said the same thing!" Matsui exclaimed...

 _Wait._

 _What?_

Backtracking, I re-registered Matsui's words. He... he said _L_. He said L, and then he _corrected_ himself to say Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki was Hideki Ryuga, Suzuki, and...

My eyes widened as it was practically spelled out for me. Ryuzaki _is_ L. The whole entire time, he was L. Before I could hold my tongue, I blurted out, "you're _L?_ " My head was spinning.

His expression grew flat, and I would guess he wasn't thinking too highly of Matsui at that moment. "Yes." It was a straight answer, none of the allusiveness that I would have anticipated. "I am L." The way he said it sent shivers down my spine. It was the same statement that Moji had said to me on the day of the entrance ceremony, yet the true L's words held so much more depth to them. It was almost haunting, how everything was connected. _Why hadn't I discerned it earlier?_ They both ate while talking and held a uniform monotony to their voice, but it wasn't _they_ , it was _he_ , because L and Ryuzaki are one and the same. I was way off. L wasn't a forty-something-married-man with kids, he was a twenty-something-reclusive-humanoid. Ok, so maybe the humanoid part isn't exactly accurate, but I was still way off.

 _How was that even feasible?_ That would mean he was in his early twenties or late teens when he solved my cousin's murder. Now it was also bothering me that I wasn't sure of his age. I would have to ask him eventually to satisfy my compelling curiosity, though who knows if he'd _actually_ tell me. Would that mean he had skipped years in his schooling? Was he _that_ smart? There is no way he'd be able to get such a high positioned job and working alongside an FBI agent in a murder case _straight out of university_. That kind of thing just doesn't happen, _right_? Maybe on TV, but getting the highest ranking of a specific career path straight out of university in real life, is _not_ possible. That would be like if I decided to major in political science, and right when I graduated I became the prime minister!

 _Maybe the position of greatest detective in the world works like a monarchy._ If the King dies, the prince becomes King, even if he's only twenty years old. So maybe Ryuzaki-L is the son of another L that died? _No, that wouldn't make sense._ L's proven himself to be qualified for his job, if L was a title granted upon any children of a preceding L, there would be no way to ensure that the new L wouldn't turn out to be a moron. I was rambling aimlessly again wasn't I?

Ryuzaki, or _L_ , was speaking, "-and Light, I would like to request that you play the role of the real Kira." _What was going on exactly?_ I zoned out of the conversation as a result of my mulling over the reality of Ryuzaki's identity. I wanted to ask, but there's no way I actually would. I guess I missed something important.

"M-Me?" Light _seemed_ surprised and I was still completely lost. I should really pay more attention to, well, everything around me.

"Yes. You are the only one that I could consider to pull something like this off. At any rate, we don't have any time to waste. Do you think you could script a message from Kira to be aired on tonight's news?"

"If it would help in finding Kira, I'll do whatever it takes." I narrowed my eyes at Light subtly. _Why was he faking it?_ By that I mean that, that was clearly not his actual opinion on the matter. It was all fabricated, like some sort of elaborate character that Light was always hiding his true self behind. Oh, and I also noticed that Light's overseer found something funny, as I heard that gravelly chuckle once again. I still refused to look the creature in the eyes, for fear that I wouldn't be able to look away. It wasn't that difficult to remember the last time I looked into those beady red eyes, I froze on the spot and screamed. Not my best moment, I'll admit.

He lifted his thumb to his lip in mock thought; I had a feeling that he already decided what courses of actions would be taken before I even arrived, probably before he even contacted me as a matter of fact. His eyes were peering into mine as he spoke, "Hmm, and in order to assess _your_ theory of this other Kira, I ask that you be the one who relays this message to the public. Your voice will be put under numerous alterations to mask your identity, and we will see if we can replicate what the recording might sound like if any of the other people in this room had done so, therefore determining if there is a noticeable difference. If there _is_ a noticeable difference, it may serve as an effective means to confuse the second Kira, and prevent him or her from coming into contact with the original Kira."

All the other people in the room were men, meaning if the voice of me as Kira was noticeably different than say, Light's voice as Kira, even after all the voice distortion, this supposed second Kira was probably a girl, like I'd thought. It would narrow down suspects drastically I presumed.

It didn't take long for Light to come up with something. If he wasn't Kira, he was definitely a true Kira supporter. That was possibly the only genuine thing about him that I could find. L made some alterations, because Light decided to include a statement that he claimed was a joke- which if it was, it was worthy of a million eye rolls.

I took a deep breath, ready to lie like I meant it, and had my voice recorded with dozens of voice distortions and alterations. "I am Kira, the true Kira. The one who was shown on Sakura TV several days ago was not. I have chosen to be lenient with this imposter, only because I believe he was trying to help me, but I want to make it clear that killing innocents are against my principles. If the imposter is truly sympathetic to my cause and wishes to be of some help, I ask that he refrain from killing aimlessly, and accept my basic principles. If he ignores this warning and continues to be reckless, I will not spare him. I ask only that he cooperates and agrees to do what I say. I intend for the creation of a new world, where those who have done no wrong have nothing to fear, and killing people who have committed no crimes goes directly against that. That is all." The recording was stopped, and replayed back. It sounded nothing like L's debut after the death of that stand in from months ago, and in a strange way, I could tell it was my voice, even though it was distorted beyond recognition.

I remembered that day. I was shocked, because L was most likely in Japan, and Kira was real. I was astounded that somewhere in the world, there was something or someone that could end peoples lives without being anywhere near them. It sounded entirely ludicrous, but it was true. It was proven as Lind L. Tailor had slumped over lifelessly after declaring he would catch Kira.

The recording was sent to the news station immediately. The sun went down and we all waited for it to air, and everyone started to leave in pairs afterwards. I was the last one of course, since I still had to tell Ryu-L about what I'd seen.

 **{{}{}{}}-PUDDING PREVAILS!-{{}{}{}}**

Yes, I nearly copied Light's Kira message right from the anime but it had to be done. Yes, I hate myself for it, but besides from messages like such, I will never just copy dialog word for word so don't be too harsh on me. Now, reviews from top to bottom!

Guest: I hadn't thought of Matsuda x Kita, so thank you for that, and if enough people want Matsuda x Kita I will do that. Though, so far, L x Kita seems to be the most popular among viewers. As for Light x Kita, I already stated a few chapters ago that it's difficult enough to keep Light in character for myself, and making any romantic relationship with Light would prove to be impossible for me. Lastly, an OC x Kita is possible I guess, if enough people want that, but I've always felt it's much more like original fiction if you have too many OCs, and I'd like to keep the canon characters pretty prominent, instead of just pushing them to the side entirely.

Leia -san: then wait no longer!

Wolfy-sama: is this soon enough? I was away for a while but I tried my hardest! Thank you so much! I've tried to do specifically that, since I see way too many cookie cutter and Mary Sue characters around. Kita will not be a sue as long as I can help it!

BirthdayFake: yes, I honestly should just forget about life and focus on this. It would be much easier.

arapyanime: good ol' Light. Drama will ensue.

Guest: thank you! I'm attempting to slowly develop the relationship between L and Kita, since their pairing is winning so far. It makes it more believable. You had a good guess, but Light isn't positive that someone can see Ryuk, plus he had absolutely no idea that anyone else would be coming to the meeting. Ryuk also does pretty much whatever he wants so there's a slim chance he'd just stay home and miss out on the action. L has not freaked out about Misa's Shinigami message yet, but he's suspicious of the fact that there is something that only Kita can see following Light, and he's already received the note about Shinigami loving apples from Kira. He may not react as strongly in this universe when that happens, but I haven't decided yet.

 **(MAKE USE OF THE MAJESTIC BUTTON OF AUTHOR HAPPINESS!)**

 **V**


End file.
